


TINDER DATES. (MINJOON)

by stackedbrokenthyrsus04



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boypussy, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Depression, Drug Use, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, Love, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stackedbrokenthyrsus04/pseuds/stackedbrokenthyrsus04
Summary: Jimin's just a lonely college guy swiping through Tinder when he finds his favorite actor, Choi Dea has liked him back. But when they meet up, he realises they have no connection. Rather, it's her assistant, Namjoon who catches his eye. their relationship ends up being something that wasn't expected.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

warnings:  
-a shitty story  
-boypussy  
-smut  
-pregnancy  
-mentions of rape  
-mentions of depression  
-cheating  
-strong language

↑ Namjoon  
↓ Jimin

(if you're uncomfortable with any of those mentioned topics. please click off.)

(the plot is completely mine, and it's a 100% original work by me.)


	2. swipe right.

"jimin, for the last time, you should go to sleep." 

"yeah, last one."

"you've been saying that since midnight. its four in the fucking morning for fucks sake." 

"mhm, done." Jimin nods and places his phone on the nightstand and takes off his glasses. 

"it was my fault introducing you to Tinder." taehyung groggily spoke, turning to his side. "I'm having fun though."

"shut up, and sleep. I'll tell professor that you're sick." the younger male yawned and dozed off. Jimin smiled wide and hugged the boy from behind, mumbling a small thank you.

the remnants of night died off, and bright sunrays shone through the white curtains. Jimin groaned and rubbed his eyes, calling Taehyung, like he does every morning.

he sat up, to see the bed empty. he found a little note on his table saying that taehyung had ordered him food for the day, so he didn't have to worry and that he'd given the professor an excuse.

Jimin giggled at how nice his best friend was. feeling sleepy once again, he flopped back onto the bed, quickly dozing off. he talked and sung in his sleep like an idiot. dreaming about something. at around afternoon, the door bell rang, waking Jimin up again.

"must be the delivery." he mutters to himself and waddles towards their door. he pays for the delivery and places the food on the table before going to freshen up. 

"ugh! its so boring!" he groaned to himself. grabbing his phone, he clicked on the app, which he was newly introduced to, and started swiping right and left according to his likes and dislikes.

"holy shit! Choi Dea is on Tinder!?" his eyes widened seeing his favorite actress's beautiful pic on the app.

the boy's mouth hung open as of he saw someone with two heads. he blinked twice, slowly, trying to process the information he just saw. Jimin even slapped his cheeks asking himself if he was dreaming.

no he wasn't.

"Swipe right! swipe right! swipe right!" Jimin said to himself excitedly as he did it. 

his whole body felt so electrified, like a strong boost of adrenaline waved over his system. his heart felt giddy, and he started jumping around, just hoping that he'd get a like back and they'd go on countless dates and all the lovey dovey stuff.

his hands were shaking out of excitement when he texted taehyung about this and taehyung, who was shit bored in class, almost choked on air reading it.

"Kim Taehyung, please play attention!" the annoying teacher shouted. taehyung reluctantly put his phone back and tried to listen to what his teacher was saying, but it felt like his ears were blocked. 

'Jimin is lying. Jimin is lying. this can't happen.' he tried to tell himself but he couldn't just convince himself. 

on the other hand, Jimin had his face shoved into the pillow screaming like an idiot as random scenarios of him and Dea romancing, played in his head.

"I'll hold her hand, this way.... no no.... this way? maybe I should practice with TaeTae." he looked into the mirror and spoke to his reflection. 

"how will I dance with her? like this?" he raised his arms in the air, as if they were around his celebrity crush's waist as they danced. "god! where's this shit head? I need to practice with him to seem like a man, when I'm with her."

just then, the door opened, revealing a panting and huffing taehyung. "what the fuck Jimin. I was in the middle of a class and you almost made me choke."

"Choi Dea is on Tinder and I swiped her right!" Jimin screamed in excitement. "shut up, I don't believe you." taehyung came in, kicking his shoes off and placing his bag on the table.

"oh, come on! I've taken screenshots." Jimin protests, showing his friend, the screenshots he had taken. "but bro, I think it's a fake account. she's too busy to date." Jimin's skin turned pale when he heard that. 

"f-fake account? no... I don't think so. these pictures of hers were never on the internet." Jimin spoke, fear lacing his voice. "I don't know, bro. take care. if anything, I'm here to help." taehyung picked the untouched bags of food and sat beside his smaller Friend and ate the food.

but Jimin was literally on cloud nine, not even thinking about the consequences he'd have to face in future. 

he just wanted to meet Choi Dea. his Choi Dea.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	3. wait.

"then I'll turn her around like.... this... and pull her close." Jimin twirled an uninterested taehyung around and jolted him closer against his body. "right?" Jimin ends, looking into Taehyung's eyes.

"you're so embarrassing, Minnie!" taehyung pushed his friend away, blushing a little bit after noticing how close they were. "what? I was just practicing with you, since I don't have a girlfriend. I want to impress her!" the older guy whined.

"she hasn't even liked you back, and here you are.... practicing." taehyung retorted, showing quotation marks with his fingers, emphasizing on the last word. 

"I'm gonna go insane, Tae." Jimin combs his hand through his hair grinning and giggling like a lovesick puppy. 

"you should tone your obsession down, a bit. there's literally just her posters around here. I really wanted to stick atleast one Agust D poster, but okay, she pretty too." taehyung smiled with pursed lips, wanting to help Jimin out of this, because this wasn't safe at all.

"its fine, I'll buy you his merch." Jimin winked at his best friend. "oh my- really!?" the younger couldn't believe his ears, he was such a big fan of Agust D (I mean, who isn't?).

"yes! promise!" the smaller guy holds his pinky out, knowing that the other liked to do such small and cute rituals. "yaaayy!!" taehyung exclaims, before he jumps his way to the living room, and switches the TV on. 

"when will she like back?" Jimin asked, while sitting beside taehyung, on the couch. "wait for two or three days... you'll get your answers." 

the younger's eyes were glued to the television, but Jimin again, couldn't help but think about his celebrity crush and smile at himself, making cute scenarios in his head.

°next day°

taehyung and jimin were attending their art class, listening to the teacher who was explaining about oil paints and acrylics. the class was surprisingly interesting for the both of them. 

interesting for the younger because of the new guy who just got a transfer from Busan. interesting for the older because the teacher was discussing his favorite colors on Dea.

class ended and Jimin seemed more energetic than usual. he sat in the cafeteria, smiling to himself, seeming incredibly happy. he was ridiculously excited for what was going to happen next.

taehyung was leaning against the door of the cafeteria, to see his best friend smile and blush to no one, like a fool. he was really concerned about him, after all Dea was a celebrity and Jimin's just a normal college going guy.

'will this be right? I really hope, whoever that fake ass person is, that they ignore him and swipe him left.' he thought to himself, sighing right after, determined to face Jimin once they get back to the dorms, because Jimin looked really happy after such a long time. he didn't want that to fade for a while.

'if Choi Dea makes him happy, let him be.' he tried to tell himself but this grave negative feeling was stabbing him right in the back, which felt like an indication that something was going to go wrong.

'am I overthinking? I think I should stop.' taehyung just shook his head to distract himself from his thoughts and made his way to Jimin's table, who was eating-

"Jimin are you serious?" the younger raised his voice a little bit.

"what?" 

"you're literally mixing mustard sauce and sugar with ramen?"

"oh shit-" Jimin quickly snapped out of his fantasies. "god, Jimin you need to stop, and it's on a serious note." the taller boy warned. "I know you're jealous." the shorter smirked, wiggling his eyebrows in the process.

"jealous? my ass. can't you understand? she hasn't even liked you back..... probably she must've swiped you left...." taehyung scoffed. the rest of lunchtime passed in silence. 

"Taehyung, beer tonight?" a tall, lean and handsome guy dressed in all black, stopped by their table. "j-jeongguk?" taehyung squeaked. "yeah, you coming?" his tone was a nonchalant but taehyung wanted to jump and squeal because the new guy just talked to him. "Yes, sure! umm.... can I bring Jiminie too?"

taehyung really wanted Jimin to come with him. one, so that he doesn't do something stupid. two, he just wanted his best friend by his side for confidence. three, he wanted to distract Jimin from his Tinder dating shit.

"Yeah, sure. bring him too. nine o'clock. Victoria Bay. hmm?" 

"Okay, we'll be there!" Tae said softly, as the guy left, throwing a flirtatious wink at the boy. a soft blush brushed over his cheeks, as he giggled, hiding his face behind his hands. 

"aww.... TaeTae is in love!" Jimin teased, poking the Taehyung's waist with his chubby finger. "Shush! nothing like that. he's cute. that's it." the other playfully slapped his hand away. "God, I really hope our love story is as cute as yours." 

"bitch who?" tae narrowed his etes

"Dea and Me. who else?"

"I'm so done with you, bye." 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	4. beer?

night rolled in, and taehyung was really excited. he was about to meet the new guy who joined their college, and the fact that he chose taehyung for a beer, it made him feel special. 

Jimin was calm, supporting Taehyung's excitement and enjoying his joyful squeals whenever he talked about how fascinating Jeongguk looked, but his brain was drowning in his love for Choi Dea. 

"let's go?" Jimin said, as he grabbed his coat from the hanger. "Yes! yes! yes!" taehyung hopped out of their dorm room, and jumped through the corridor. "will you be able to handle the taste though?" the older guy asks, shoving his cold hands into the pockets of his coat.

"oh, Jimin. slow down, we aren't going to fuck this soon!" taehyung blurted, after rubbing his hands together to keep them warm. "you dirty ass fuck, I meant beer. you don't like alcohol, remember?" Jimin raised his voice a bit, and couldn't help but laugh out loud. 

"oh... that.... umm.... I'll just... uh... secretly pour it in your glass?" taehyung turned around, with a confused expression on his face. 

"ayo, pussy boy!" Jimin heard that delirious name being called once again. he didn't dare to turn around, because he knew that it was Woosik who was calling him that way.

"you better shut the fuck up, Wooshit. if you don't, I'll have to cut your tiny goods and I'll feed it to the crows!" taehyung screamed from far, loud enough that Woosik and the students in the rooms on that floor heard it very clearly.

heads peeked out of every room, making Woosik feel embarrassed. he slammed his door shut, groaning angrily. "go back to sleep, y'all" Jimin shouted with a big smile on his face. they stepped out in the cold, their teeth chattering even with their warmers on. 

their skins were decorated with goosebumps as they walked through the cold to the famous beer shop, near their college. their lips went chapped, it was that cold.

they finally reached the said shop, to see a familiar guy sitting inside and scrolling through his phone. 

"Victoria Bay. he seems to be rich, Taehyungie." Jimin says as he looks up, at the huge board on which the name of the shop was written. "I just bought whatever money I had with me." taehyung whispered.

"I swear, I'm gonna run away, if he asks us to pay the bill." the smaller guy spoke

"you untrustworthy bitch." the other cussed, before stepping inside. Jeongguk kept his phone away and waved his hand at the two. they smiled nervously and sat with him.

"three beers please." Jeongguk ordered. the waiter nodded and went to execute his order. 

"so... umm.... what made you choose me.... like.... for the-"

"you're cute. I caught you staring." his tone was still nonchalant, like before but the friends didn't seem to mind it. taehyung was a blushing mess. having being called cute by his brand new crush, made him all shy and melting.

"T-Thank you." 

they chatted for a while, trying to get to know about each other. Jimin tried to ask him subtle questions, in order to see Jeongguk had any vices. obviously, any friend would do that and Jimin wanted his best friend to be safe. 

between their conversation, what messed Taehyung's mind up (in a good way) was Jeongguk's beautiful tattoos, when the guy removed his thick jacket and rolled his sleeves up. his breath hitched, eyes fixated on his tattoos, and strong veiny arms.

"so, Jimin... are you dating someone?"

"I used to date a guy called Woosik, but then he ditched me for, umm, personal reasons..... and I'm gonna go on a date soon.... with someone I actually love."

taehyung snapped out of his trance. this was the last thing he wanted to hear from Jimin. 

the beer glasses came, each one getting a litre of it. the second oldest smiles anxiously before clinking his glass with the other two, and taking a sip. the liquid rushed down his throat, and he wanted to show how disgusting (for him) it tasted, but decided to keep a sweet face.

"hmm.... who is that lucky person, mind if I ask?" Jeongguk chuckled, causing Taehyung's heartbeat to boost up. "Choi Dea. I really love her." Jimin said softly, and couldn't help but giggle, even at her thought. there was a long and awkward pause and it felt as if everyone stopped breathing.

"Are you.... sure? like, I don't think she's a nice person to go on a date with.... experienced y'know." Jungkook jutted his lower lip and shrugged his shoulders while speaking.

Jimin felt his heart break a little at that. 'oh, so this dude's been on dates with her.' he felt a pang of jealousy hit his chest but he just smiled. just because she's not his type, he can't say anything he wants. he thought to himself, already not liking Jeongguk.

"Tae... are you okay? want me to buy you a squash instead?" Jeongguk suddenly said, noticing how Taehyung's expressions changed. "Waiter, can you bring a strawberry squash, please?" without waiting for an answer, the boy ordered him something else.

"y-you didn't have to, Jeongguk...." taehyung shyly spoke

"not everyone likes beer, cutie." the other poked his cheek with his tattooed finger causing Taehyung to let out a cute giggle.

"oh shit, she liked me back. and it's a match!" Jimin squealed, gulping down a whole litre of beer after saying that.

"shut up, liar." the second oldest said, with a look of annoyance on his face.

"bitch look." the oldest but smaller guy shoved his phone in Taehyung's face. "think about it, dude. she's not a good woman to go on a date with." Jeongguk warned casually swirling the remaining beer in his mug. 

"i... I think so too." Tae said, his eyes sparkling as he saw his strawberry squash being placed on the table. "Yeah yeah.... probably you weren't her type, Jeongguk. I'm sure she'll like me." Jimin smiled sarcastically before proceeding to send his celebrity crush a text.

"Okay okay. you don't have to be that rude." the youngest of them all laughed, just to be ignored by Jimin, resuming to watch taehyung slurping his strawberry squash with a smile on his face, unfazed by whatever conversation was going on.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	5. talk.

JiminChim:  
hey!

Deaisdabest:  
hi

JiminChim:  
wyd?

Deaisdabest:  
chillin... u?

JiminChim:  
sitting with Friends.  
beer.

Deaisdabest:  
do you smoke?

JiminChim:  
nope, not at all.   
you're safe.

Deaisdabest:  
oooooh....   
you know what I do right?

JiminChim:  
Yeah ofc.   
you're THE Choi Dea.  
I'm your fan btw.

Deaisdabest:  
omg Really!?

JiminChim:  
yes. you're amazing

Deaisdabest:  
so... uh

JiminChim:  
im Jimin btw.   
and once you jim'in'to   
my heart,   
you can't jim'out'

Deaisdabest:  
oooh.... nice 

JiminChim:  
I just tried hehe.

Deaisdabest:  
what do u do?

JiminChim:  
im just a normal college student.  
few friends to have fun with.

Deaisdabest:  
oh.... nice.

JiminChim:  
when can we meet?

Deaisdabest:  
I have promotions left.  
will tell you when.  
need to go.  
bye

JiminChim:  
bye Sweetheart!   
take care and I love you.

Deaisdabest:  
hmm. 

×××

the conversation was boring and dry. but for Jimin, it was the happiest time of his life that he matched with his celebrity crush, and also got it talk with her. 

he'd also asked her out. he couldn't help but let out a giggle. his cheeks were painted pink to the tip of his ears. butterflies rose in his stomach, and he felt so light at that moment.

"we texted!!" Jimin exclaimed, grabbing both Jeongguk's and Taehyung's attention, who were discussing about something very deep. "for like four minutes?" the youngest of them all asked. "yeah, why?" 

"did she ask you if you smoke?" Jeongguk cocked an eyebrow, while looking at Taehyung's rejected beer mug. "Yeah, she did." the oldest replied, grimacing on the inside, not liking the fact that Jeongguk was asking him so many questions.

"all that I can say is, just cancel the date, you'll find someone way better than her, Jimin." the youngest told him, not a single change in his nonchalant voice.

"what if she's the one for me?" Jimin retorted, earning a defeated sigh from Jeongguk. taehyung was literally just slurping his squash, watching his best friend and crush argue in a small scale, on something stupid. (tEa)

they just wished that Jeongguk payed most of the amount. and luck was on their side. the guy paid most of the amount, as taehyung insisted on paying the little amout yet to be paid.

they left the shop, parting ways after exchanging phone numbers with a subtle excuse of "exchanging notes" purpose. 

the two friends were now walking in the cold weather, their bodies a little bit warmer than before. taehyung snuck his hand into Jimin's pocket to retrieve his phone. he slyly did that, wanting to check the texts.

knowing that Jimin's password was Choi Dea's birth date, he punched in the password, all while walking as Jimin walked forwards, telling his fantasies to taehyung. 

his face turned into a mixture of annoyance and disgust. "eww." taehyung scoffed. "what?" Jimin scrunched his brows. "don't mind me saying this, but you're the cringiest flirt ever."

"she liked it! come on!" Jimin whined. "and what's with this unnecessary name and confession?" the younger spoke, already sounding so done with his friend.

"Choi Dea, 25. I love to go on dates with cute and hot guys, to kill my time. love photography, and I'd love to take you home after the date." Tae stopped. "and this is the shittiest bio ever."

"TaeTae, see. I know you don't like her. but I love her with all my heart. don't let that Jeongguk guy's words get into your head. he's just jealous and so are you." 

"okay, Minnie. do whatever seems right. but I really don't think this is going somewhere right." taehyung said, sounding a little bit scared.

"yeah whatever." 

and they headed to their dorms. one with a heavy and tensed mind, other with a happy and content smile on his face. Jimin was finally going to go on dates with the love of his life. he was too blinded to care, too obsessed to rethink.

×××

JiminChim:  
hey cutie.

Deaisdabest:  
hi handsome.

JiminChim:  
you really think I am?

Deaisdabest:  
i was scrolling through your posts.   
you're really handsome.

JiminChim:  
thank you so much, cupcake.   
you're really pretty.   
like a pretty princess.😘

Deaisdabest:  
aww thx.

JiminChim:  
u don't have to thank me.  
im just stating facts.😉

Deaisdabest:  
omg... u so cheesy.

JiminChim:  
just for you ;)

Deaisdabest:  
hehe...

JiminChim:  
I really wanna meet u.  
the fact that we actually   
matched makes me wanna   
jump around and screamm!!!

Deaisdabest:  
I wanna meet u too  
but I'm so busy, Jiminie.  
probably we can  
meet after two weeks?

JiminChim:  
but I have my exams   
in two weeks, hon.   
we can meet sooner.

Deaisdabest:   
ugh ditch those exams   
let's meet! don't u wanna meet me?  
Choi Dea?

JiminChim:  
yes I want to... but my exams

Deaisdabest:  
you don't wanna meet me?  
you don't like me?  
are you not my fan?

JiminChim:  
I do love you and   
I'm your biggest fan  
and I wanna meet so badly.   
but I really need to   
pass this semester, baby.

Deaisdabest:  
okay I'll find someone else then.

JiminChim:  
NO NO!!!   
I'll come.   
tell me where and when.

Deaisdabest:  
that's my good boy.  
I'll tell u everything later.  
can't wait to see u babe.

JiminChim:  
babe 😏

Deaisdabest:  
yeah babe😉

JiminChim:  
love u 💕

Deaisdabest:  
yeah 😚

×××

"Taehyung! look at this!" Jimin squealed. "Lemme sleep, min." the other's voice was hoarse. "one last time." the idler poked the sleeping boy's waist. "stop annoying me." 

"pleaseee!" 

"what is it?" taehyung mindlessly grabbed Jimin's phone. he read the chats and all his sleep was thrown out of the window. "are you fucking serious, Jimin? are you out of your fucking mind?"

"what? why are you getting so annoyed?" 

"are you really gonna skip your study time like that? you need to pass this semester." the taller warned. "if it's for Dea, I'll leave anything and everything, except you."

it was that moment when taehyung started regretting. he shouldn't have introduced Jimin to Tinder. "then study properly now and then go on dates with her." taehyung arrogantly spoke, gave Jimin his phone, and pulled the blankets over his head, mumbling angry sentences.

Jimin just sighed, a little bit disappointed that his friend didn't like Dea. he bitterly smiled and sat at the study table, opening his text books to study, so that he doesn't fail his exams.

"I love you, Dea." he whispered to himself.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	6. one fucking job.

Namjoon was done. with everything. and when he said everything, he meant it. his job wasn't an easy one, especially handling someone who behaves like a spoilt bratty teenager all the time.

being Choi Dea's assistant wasn't what he imagined it to be. it was worse than that. he had liked Choi Dea, as a child actress and his little dream was to be beside her, not as a significant other, though. yes, Namjoon fell too, but not as hard as Jimin. just a random celebrity crush.

with a lot of troubles in life, he somehow passed all the tests of atleast being her body guard. he did whatever he could. protected her from sasaengs. protected her from any physical harm. protected her from her own fans who would try to touch her.

he had to go under years of military training to get to this level. buff arms, broad chest, buff pecs, a tight stomach, thick thighs. these defined how much of a hard-working guy he was. and what does he get in return?

"isn't that Namjoon guy too much? like eww... he doesn't match to my level. I need a better guy, Miso." he overheard Dea and his best friend Miso talking, in the make-up room as she was getting ready for her next photoshoot.

his ears were perked up, wanting to hear Miso's answer. "Listen Dea, he's the best you could ever get. if you want something more than that, all you can expect is that, this company will fire you." this bought a smile on Namjoon's face that someone actually cares about him.

all his crush for the actress was thrown out of the fucking window by then.

"Shut up, or I'll fire you." Dea's arrogant voice rung in his ears. "I've already gotten the CEO's sign on my resignation letter. its my last day here, because I'm done with your torture." Miso's voice was laced with content and satisfaction.

"What!? you're the best manager ever! how could you leave me like that?" Dea shouted dramatically.

"cut the drama. I'm done with everything. Namjoon's taking over, as ordered by the CEO. I'm gonna tell him and leave this delirious place." Miso cheerfully spoke and took her stuff to leave. 

she found Namjoon by the door. "Aye! Namu! here, take my badge. you're the next manager after me." she smiled wide. "Are you serious, Miso? liek, I don't know if I can keep my calm around her. I feel like slapping her across he fucking face." Namjoon whispered.

"Shh... you can do it. now take this and free me. good luck, boo." the now, ex manager patted Namjoon's shoulder and left.

the man let out a sigh. "new job. more like a task." he shook his head with a bitter smile, and quickly went home to change into normal clothes. "okay, Namu. you can do this. do. not. slap. her." he sternly told himself, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

he left for the company, to join his new job as Choi Dea's manager.

now, Choi Dea had almost half the company wrapped around her fingers, which included the CEO. if the company lost her, they're bound to beg on the streets. he entered her make-up room to see her arguing with the make-up artist.

"I wanted it to be a winged eyeliner, bold eyeliner makes me look ugly! eww, how are you even a make-up artist!?" the actress started with her drama again. the make-up artist, was of a sensitive nature, but when she saw Namjoon's assuring face, she kept the make-up on the table and left the place saying, "do your own make-up, then."

"huh?" the girl's face scrunched up in confusion. "do it. don't ask me. I don't know how to do make-up." Namjoon spoke, calm as ever. "if I leave this company, y'all be begging for me to come back." she scoffed and picked the eyeliner pencil and dolled herself up.

"let's go. fifteen minutes to shoot." the tall and buff guy informed, making her swiftly get up from the chair and give Namjoon a grimacing expression. Namjoon turned to leave the room, with a smile on his face. 'woah, this is easy!' he thought.

was it really?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	7. gotta do it.

her assistant clenched his jaw, in order to keep calm. right now, if Namjoon wanted to do anything, he'd first go home and plop himself on the fluffy burly wood colored couch, and play with his little pet Koalas.

but that wasn't possible, because he was finding for Dea. after the shoot, she snuck out of the studio to god knows where. "did you see which way she ran?" he panted, because he'd been running from street to street to find her.

it was currently 12am and still no sight of this woman. Namjoon was literally about to pass out. as much as didn't want to give a fuck, he had to give one, just for the sake of his job. he entered this one club, with little hopes of finding her, where her friends would usually go. 

he pushed through the drunk crowd, girls screaming lewd and nasty things at him, wanting to be fucked for the night. he simply ignored them, contingent on the small hope that she'd be found.

"ah, there she is." Namjoon spotted Dea, on the dance floor, with some random person, grinding his crotch onto her ass. a drunk blush was spread over her face, as she danced like an animal.

he entered the dance floor, letting himself groove onto the music that was blasting through the speakers, all while keeping an eye on Dea. he finally had his little relieving time, and pulled Dea by her wrist, dragging her drunk state out of the club.

"she's way too drunk to walk, sir." the CEO had just then called Namjoon to get updates about the lost woman. "What kind of a manager are you? I told you to keep an eye on her! if this happens one more time, I'll fucking fire you." the man scolded from the other side of the line.

"I'll take care, sir. won't let this happen next time." he apologetically spoke.

"better stick to your words, Namjoon." was the last thing Namjoon heard before a beep. Pathetic woman. he thought to himself when he saw Dea passed out on his broad chest before picking her bridal style and laying her in the backseat.

the manager started driving, sighing out his frustration loudly. "why are you like this, Dea? I thought you were different." he whispered, looking at Dea's sleeping reflection in the little mirror. "You're gonna get me fired one day." he laughed to himself, while twisting the steering wheel, taking a left turn.

"can't believe, I actually had a crush on you." Namjoon again chuckled, events his teenage days playing through his mind. his smile was soon replaced by a frown, when he got reminded about how he never got parental love because he was away from his family, most of the time for training and practice.

he was living a happy life, right now though. just a bit of here's and there's, because of people like Choi Dea, rest was fine. 

he took a right turn and stopped right in front of her mansion, got out of the car before walking towards the backseat and opened the door. he almost screamed in horror when the actress's head lolled out. "Namu, she's drunk. her nervous system is fucked up. don't freak out." he told himself, placing a hand on his wildly beating heart.

without much struggle he picked her wasted body into his arms and walked towards the door, where the maids were waiting, worried sick. "Thank you so much, sir." one of them spoke while trying to handle the passed out woman.

"oh, it's nothing, ma'am." Namjoon smiled, his cute dimples immediately showing, making her blush. Namjoon was puzzled as to why she was giggling and blushing but that didn't show any changes in his expression. "take care, g'night." the man politely spoke and left the place. 

he owned a big place too, all thanks to his high pay and hardwork. his backyard was decorated with little big bonsai trees, a eucalyptus tree naturally growing in that area, where Koya and Moya, his pet koalas would usually go and sleep.

he stepped inside his house, the calming aura making his anger vanish away, his pets jumped in from the window, which was very near to a branch of the eucalyptus tree, and climbed up his long legs to greet their dad. 

"Hi!" he happily smiled, picking Koya and Moya into his arms and sitting at the dining table, talking about his day, even if they didn't understand what he was talking. the little animals munched onto the leaves as Namjoon freshened up and made instant ramen for himself. 

I want someone to cook nice food for me. he jutted his bottom lip out a bit, a little sad at the fact that he didn't have someone by his side. Namjoon called his mom, to talk to his family, cradling Koya and Moya into his arms.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	8. gotta do it.

her assistant clenched his jaw, in order to keep calm. right now, if Namjoon wanted to do anything, he'd first go home and plop himself on the fluffy burly wood colored couch, and play with his little pet Koalas.

but that wasn't possible, because he was finding for Dea. after the shoot, she snuck out of the studio to god knows where. "did you see which way she ran?" he panted, because he'd been running from street to street to find her.

it was currently 12am and still no sight of this woman. Namjoon was literally about to pass out. as much as didn't want to give a fuck, he had to give one, just for the sake of his job. he entered this one club, with little hopes of finding her, where her friends would usually go. 

he pushed through the drunk crowd, girls screaming lewd and nasty things at him, wanting to be fucked for the night. he simply ignored them, contingent on the small hope that she'd be found.

"ah, there she is." Namjoon spotted Dea, on the dance floor, with some random person, grinding his crotch onto her ass. a drunk blush was spread over her face, as she danced like an animal.

he entered the dance floor, letting himself groove onto the music that was blasting through the speakers, all while keeping an eye on Dea. he finally had his little relieving time, and pulled Dea by her wrist, dragging her drunk state out of the club.

"she's way too drunk to walk, sir." the CEO had just then called Namjoon to get updates about the lost woman. "What kind of a manager are you? I told you to keep an eye on her! if this happens one more time, I'll fucking fire you." the man scolded from the other side of the line.

"I'll take care, sir. won't let this happen next time." he apologetically spoke.

"better stick to your words, Namjoon." was the last thing Namjoon heard before a beep. Pathetic woman. he thought to himself when he saw Dea passed out on his broad chest before picking her bridal style and laying her in the backseat.

the manager started driving, sighing out his frustration loudly. "why are you like this, Dea? I thought you were different." he whispered, looking at Dea's sleeping reflection in the little mirror. "You're gonna get me fired one day." he laughed to himself, while twisting the steering wheel, taking a left turn.

"can't believe, I actually had a crush on you." Namjoon again chuckled, events his teenage days playing through his mind. his smile was soon replaced by a frown, when he got reminded about how he never got parental love because he was away from his family, most of the time for training and practice.

he was living a happy life, right now though. just a bit of here's and there's, because of people like Choi Dea, rest was fine. 

he took a right turn and stopped right in front of her mansion, got out of the car before walking towards the backseat and opened the door. he almost screamed in horror when the actress's head lolled out. "Namu, she's drunk. her nervous system is fucked up. don't freak out." he told himself, placing a hand on his wildly beating heart.

without much struggle he picked her wasted body into his arms and walked towards the door, where the maids were waiting, worried sick. "Thank you so much, sir." one of them spoke while trying to handle the passed out woman.

"oh, it's nothing, ma'am." Namjoon smiled, his cute dimples immediately showing, making her blush. Namjoon was puzzled as to why she was giggling and blushing but that didn't show any changes in his expression. "take care, g'night." the man politely spoke and left the place. 

he owned a big place too, all thanks to his high pay and hardwork. his backyard was decorated with little big bonsai trees, a eucalyptus tree naturally growing in that area, where Koya and Moya, his pet koalas would usually go and sleep.

he stepped inside his house, the calming aura making his anger vanish away, his pets jumped in from the window, which was very near to a branch of the eucalyptus tree, and climbed up his long legs to greet their dad. 

"Hi!" he happily smiled, picking Koya and Moya into his arms and sitting at the dining table, talking about his day, even if they didn't understand what he was talking. the little animals munched onto the leaves as Namjoon freshened up and made instant ramen for himself. 

I want someone to cook nice food for me. he jutted his bottom lip out a bit, a little sad at the fact that he didn't have someone by his side. Namjoon called his mom, to talk to his family, cradling Koya and Moya into his arms.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	9. deal with it.

the day Namjoon found out that Dea was using Tinder, his frustration knew no bounds. he always had to do two jobs simultaneously. one, being her manager. two, being her bodyguard.

the actors of the company were allowed to date and stuff, the only thing was that they shouldn't get into some abusive relationship, and shouldn't do drugs. 

he sighed in defeat, wishing that he had gotten a person who was easier to work with. Dea took a little break, and went to sleep in her vanity van, meanwhile Namjoon was just having his relaxation time, and he was sitting on a couch, which was a shooting asset.

he found a familiar phone before sitting on the couch. he leaned back onto the plush surface, closing his eyelids for a while, to let the others carry on with their work. Namjoon was disturbed by the notifications which were blowing up from the other phone.

they were all texts from someone on Tinder. the notification bar showed what the other person was typing. the guy was basically bored and wanted to meet Dea as soon as possible, because his colleges were changing, and had a lot of formalities to fulfil, and so he wanted to meet her before that.

Namjoon scrunched his brows when he saw one last message saying that the guy's birthday was next week, and he wanted to enjoy it with her. he kept the phone back, waiting for Dea to come back, and continue with her shoot. his mind was puzzled. he didn't know what to do about it. warn the guy about Dea's personality? or just let them date for a while?

now, even after working for so many years with Dea, Namjoon didn't know who she truly was, nor did he take any efforts to know her. he inhaled deeply, praying for everything to go well. something was stinging his brain, his intuitions, eating him up.

the shoot ended well, and it was time for Joon to drop Dea home, safely. they both got into the car, and Joon started driving, turning the radio on, to keep the actress entertained. the ride was quiet, with little giggles from Dea. and Namjoon swore, he saw her smirk before putting her phone into her little handbag.

he knew something was going to go wrong. he tried not to pay any mind to it, but it kept bugging him. "okay, listen. I have a date next week, so I want you to pick that guy, from a place I will tell you, and bring him to Moody Moons. without fail, or else I'll-"

"As you wish." the man's tone was nonchalant, because he wasn't sure why Dea didn't do anything over dramatic today. "Good boy."

he finally dropped her home, and went to his friends' restaurant. it was late at night, so it was just him Seokjin, Yoongi and Hoseok. "Jinnie! You there?" Namjoon called, feeling nice and warm, after stepping inside the empty hotel. "Yah, Namjoon-ah! you scared me." Seokjin walked out, with a big bowl, which he was holding with a little towel.

there was something in it, that the steam was flying out. "we made something new. try it." Hoseok walked out, wiping his hands with a tissue. "Wow, my mouth is watering just by looking at it." Namjoon said, gulping down the extra saliva that formed looking at the food.

"Woah, woah, woah, Agust D is here!" Namjoon exclaimed when he saw Yoongi come out with the serving bowls and chopsticks and sat beside Namjoon, serving him the food, which was a mixture of wheat noodles boiled with a lot of cabbage and and frutescens, a hint of oregano and spring onions. the smell was really captivating and it made Namjoon very hungry. 

Yoongi first poured the broth in the bowl and then a bit of noodles, handing it over to Namjoon, just to see him happily eat it, with a groan of satisfaction. "This is the tastiest thing I've ever tasted. I'm gonna finish this whole thing looks like." Namjoon said, slurping the noodles like a hungry baby.

"its a serving for five. we're gonna eat too. they just wanted to test it with someone." Yoongi heartily laughed before proceeding to bring more bowls and chopsticks for them and they all ate with Namjoon. they talked about their days and Namjoon thought of sharing what was bugging him.

and he did.

"I think, you should stop overthinking so much. the guy is a college student, so seems safe." Seokjin said, earning a nod from the youngest of them all.

"and plus, we know Dea from whatever you tell us, so I don't think they're gonna last for long." Hoseok, sprinkled some oregano into his bowl, sipping the hot liquid right after. 

"Did you see who that guy was? like, his name, his face?" the pale guy asked. "I just saw those texts in the notification box, that's it. but still, I'm not getting good vibes from this at all." Namjoon put forth his intuitions. "Stop overthinking, kid. nothing's gonna go wrong, you won't lose your job either." the oldest patted his back.

"I hope so." the youngest hugged him, finding comfort in his warmth. the other two joined in too, ending up in a comforting group hug. "okay guys, gotta head home. want me drop y'all home?" Joon spoke.

"No, it's fine Joonie. we can manage. we live in opposite directions, don't wanna burden you more, sweetie." Hoseok smiled wide. "okay, take care!" and Joon took his leave, just hoping that things go the right way.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	10. way too busy.

the next weekend came in within a blink of an eye. the week was packed with various shoots for magazines, scenes, interviews, promotions, which stressed Namjoon out so much, meanwhile Dea was all about resting and chilling and living in luxury.

the date didn't leave his mind yet, and it ate him up, consumed his thoughts to an extent that he would be staring into the void, when someone's saying something.

he was an overthinker, so he couldn't help it. but still, the week was basically him patting Dea down when she went too much off the tracks with her unnecessary arguments and dramatic talks. Dea left the sets early because, she had a date at eight.

his stomach was churning, uneasy thoughts clouding his mind again, as he waited in the living room, for her to get ready. he talked to Seokjin and Hoseok about this, and they rendered him comforting words. he felt less anxious by then.

the lady came out of her room, adorned with a short black pencil skirt, and a cropped black blouse, all of which hugged her figure suffocatingly. he eyes were decorated with a smokey look, and black studs on her ears. a black choker completed the look. 

'is she trying to get fucked tonight by that poor guy?' Namjoon thought to himself, as he looked at the scarcely dressed woman stand in front of him. "Yeah, listen dude, imma be heading to Moody Moons, now. and I've told him to wait near Seoul University, pick him up from there." she ordered as if Namjoon was his slave, he just nodded and left the place after recieving a pic of that guy from Dea, to know how he looks.

the guy looked strong, had tattoos, a strong build, rosey skin and beautiful eyes. 'he's such a fool, damn.' Namjoon told himself as he drove his car to Seoul University, to see the same guy from the picture, stand there with a bouquet of red roses, clad in a red suit and tuxedos. his hair properly fell over his forehead.

The older showed the guy Dea's pic, asking if he was the date for the night. he nodded and got into the car. "I could've gone there by myself." the guy spoke, because the silence seemed to kill him. "We can't let that happen. She's an actress, unlike you. safety first." Namjoon's tone was rude, even though he didn't want to use that tone one the poor guy, who looked a little bit frightened now.

"Take care, don't do something wrong, else I'll rip you to shreds." the older growled.

"O-Okay...." was the only thing the guy dressed in red could muster out. Namjoon felt guilty for being so rude to the guy, but he had to do it. they finally reached the said place, and before letting the date in, the manger checked his pockets, just as a part of his job.

"Okay, you can go." 

The man walked in to be blessed with a rose filled path. he walked on it until he reached a garden which was decorated with purple and pink fairy lights, a lot of balloons. he was at awe. he didn't expect this at all.

he found Dea smiling at him widely, sitting at the table. he smiled back, walking towards her table and offering her the roses which she took with a little 'thank you' followed by a giggle.

Namjoon was sitting in his car which he had then parked in the parking lot of the restaurant. his legs were shaking in anxiety. he just cared too much for Dea's date. the guy seemed to be really very kind and soft spoken. he knew he shouldn't believe someone by their looks but then he just couldn't bring himself to accept that nothing was going to go wrong.

two hours passed by and Namjoon was half asleep in his car, when his phone started ringing. it was from Dea. hairs on Namjoon's skin rose, his heart beat wildly, as he picked up the call. "Yes, Dea?"

"I think... umm... he drank too much, and he's not in a condition to walk. take him to my place." Dea spoke from the other side of the line. "Okay, coming." Namjoon replied and hung up.

'holy fuck, I was anxious for no reason. but he shouldn't have drank that much.' Namjoon jumped happily in his seat before putting the key in the ignition and driving to the entrance of the hotel. Dea was standing there with the drunk guy, who was supported by one of the waiters. they placed the man in the backseat, and Dea left with one of her bodyguards.

Namjoon drove him to Dea's place without any disturbing thoughts. he heard the boy mumble some gibberish stuff which he couldn't make out, but found it cute. oh, did I mention Namjoon was attracted to guys? he was just confused with his sexuality in the past.

Dea was already there, in her mansion, waiting for them to come back. "Take him to my room, Namjoon." he voice was sultry. Namjoon's face expressed horror. Dea never ever let anyone into her room, then why this time?

he did as he was told and he pretended as if he was leaving, but he sat on the couch in the living room, drinking some water. barely fifteen minutes passed when he heard something crash against the floor. sounded like glass breaking into pieces. it was followed by a soft scream saying "Help!" it sounded like someone was in pain. his face turned blue, he felt as if he was rooted to the couch. 

he somehow picked his body up and ran towards Dea's room, and barged in, very concerned and saw something which made his eyes go big like saucers. his heart sunk to the pit of his stomach seeing the delirious sight. he almost felt as if his system stopped working. 

"Take him home. I'll send you his address." 

Namjoon couldn't breathe. he was sent the guy's address and Namjoon, with a heavy heart dropped the passed out guy home. he tucked him nicely into bed and whispered a "I'm sorry. I'll help you out."

this was unacceptable.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	11. innocent.

two months had passed since that incident. neither Namjoon, nor the guy could forget this. it was hard for Namjoon to digest this because the guy was in his hands yet he slipped away. 

the other man suffered even more. he was shook to the core of his heart. he didn't expect this to happen. he fell deeper and deeper in depression. he felt disgusted, dirty. but thanks to Namjoon who helped him despite his busy work schedules.

Namjoon helped the guy continue with his studies after changing colleges. he used to go and meet him and ask about his well being. Namjoon felt so, so guilty even after doing all of that. the boy had his own scar and scars take time to heal.

he also scolded Dea for whatever she had done, but Dea didn't seem to take anything seriously. as much as he wanted to throw her out of the window, he still had to keep his calm and find another way to stop her from doing any of this shit again. he even had a talk CEO about this. but the only orders from him were,

"Let her date, but then sit somewhere far away from her and watch her actions." Namjoon nodded at the CEO's words. the CEO placed his arms on the table, leaning forward "Look, Namjoon. you're the most trustworthy person in this whole company. please, we can't lose her. she's a piece of shit but still we can't afford to lose her." he ended. Namjoon pursed his lips nodding in an unsure manner. "Okay, thank you, sir."

Namjoon wasn't even out of one problem, that he again was left with Dea's phone. Namjoon, this time, purposely unlocked her phone using his great skills and went on the dating app. her new prey was already in her net. he looked through the guy's profile. he was cute too. cuter than the previous guy.

Park Jimin, who had dark oak brown colored hair, a warm face. he had honest looking eyes, wide and round, he almost could trust him with his life. 'Shush Namjoon, what are you thinking!?' Namjoon's imagination went high and wild by now, looking at those plush, pink tinted, kissable lips. A less prominent cupid's bow, and a cute nose, cute cross pendant earrings. Small chubby hands, and a small stature, made him look like those cute 'boy next door' kinds of people. he looked innocent, very innocent for this harsh world.

'I don't want him to go through such things. he looks too innocent.' Namjoon recalled that horrendous time both the previous date and he had to go through.

but Namjoon was intrigued.

×××

Jimin hadn't texted Dea for two weeks straight, and even when he did he used to get just one reply, "I'm busy. ttyl." that's all she used to send him. but Jimin still held onto the hope that they'll meet soon. he studied day and night so that he doesn't fail this semester. of course, he wanted to make his parents proud too.

taehyung was in awe. he had never seen Jimin study this hard, he was proud too that Jimin is not taking his exams lightly after how he failed the last semester. Dea was surely helping in this. the little craze that she had created in Jimin's mind was fascinating. she drove Jimin mad to the extent that he'd sacrifice even his precious sleep for her.

Jimin would skip classes to finish his portion before time. "Jimin, come let's eat." Taehyung called for his friend who was now solving a math sum. "five minutes, babe." Jimin mindlessly said writing numbers in his notebook. taehyung was used to Jimin calling him 'babe' because he knew that Jimin didn't have any romantic feelings for him and the same was with Taehyung.

"Come now, Minnie! Jeongguk's waiting!" taehyung whined.

"Then I'm definitely not coming." the shorter man retorted, still concentrated on his math sum. "Why do you hate him?" tae pouted, sitting beside Jimin. "you know already."

"Please, come. for me." the younger showed his irresistible puppy eyes and that's how they were at a cute little restaurant with Jeongguk. the tension was awkward, and taehyung tried his best to spark up a conversation, but that lasted only for five minutes. "guys, c'mon. y'all are boring me." Tae scoffed, receiving no response from the other two.

his phone rung and he sighed that he atleast got to talk. it was his mom thought. "its mom, I'll be right back." he announced and left the table. Jeongguk was minding his own business, so was Jimin. "I'm warning you for the last time. don't go with her. she'll use you."

"please stop talking and eat, Jeongguk." Jimin rudely retorted, not having any of Jeongguk's talks, hoping that they leave quickly. "Just because you're TaeTae's future boyfriend, I'm not doing anything." 

"I just warned you. if you want to go through one hell of a time. go ahead." Jeongguk shrugged his shoulders like he always does and waited for taehyung to come back. "oof, mama talks too much." the boy laughed as he returned back. they were done with their dinner. "Let's go, Tae?" the youngest of them all asked.

"Y-Yeah...." Tae shyly smiled at the fact that Jeongguk had actually asked him to walk on the beach with him. Jeongguk desperately needed someone to lean into, because of whatever happened in his life. "Uhh-"  
"we're going to the beach. for a walk. you go back to the room, Minnie. sleep early, though." 

Jimin could just nod. he paid for his and Tae's meal and left the restaurant, while checking his phone, for any messages. he also had a little talk with his mother and father and they were supportive about this. 

his eyes lit up when Jimin received a text from Dea. his insides were all butterflies. his heart rate picked pace. 

Deaisdabest:  
Wait near Seoul University,   
at 7pm, on Sunday.  
my manager will pick you up.  
he looks smth like this.

JiminChim:  
omg, thank you so much for responding!  
and yes sure,   
I'll be there, my angel.😘

Deaisdabest:  
be there on time or  
I don't wanna see u.

JiminChim:  
aww, don't be mad at me bby.   
I'm very punctual, dw😉.

Deaisdabest:  
you better be.  
bye now.🙂

JiminChim:  
bye, princess.  
sleep well. love u.😘😘

×××

Jimin was, well, a little bit intrigued. but he was really excited to meet Dea.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	12. hold my hand

they walked under the vast expanse of the dark sky, embellished with pretty little stars which shone and twinkled like diamonds. the moon shied away behind the dark clouds hiding it's pretty pearly glow. 

the waves of the sea soothed their senses as the lessened till the shore. Jeongguk needed nothing more than this. walking with a new friend, whom he has a little crush on, barefoot as their feet sunk into the cold sand, talking and giggling about small things.

it calmed him down, usually. attempting to forget his past, he needed this. in the company of the soothing waves and taehyung his mind was in an unsettled state. he was busy thinking about how to hold Jimin back from going on dates with the actress.

he realised at one point that he was too consumed by his thoughts to listen to taehyung, and was even asked about it making him snap out of his trance. "Y-Yeah.... umm... sorry I wasn't listening." 

"Yeah, it's alright!" taehyung chirped and continued blabbering about how his little sister spilt juice on his dog and how the dog came for him. Jeongguk didn't even notice that he'd been staring at Taehyung's face as he talked. cute twinkling eyes, just like the stars. 

a boxy smile with a pearly white decor of his teeth, his plush lips which formed into a shape sort of resembling a heart. he hated to admit that his heart was melting. Taehyung was just so cute. "Umm.... T-Tae.... I just wanted to tell you that....." Jeongguk rubbed his nape, now trying to sound awkward or anything.

"yes, what is it?" Tae asked, his voice was smooth and calm. "Could you possibly convince Jimin into cancelling dates with Dea? because he's in trouble right now, and I don't want him to experience what I did. please." Jeongguk was blabbering without even noticing the other's eyes go a tad bit wide at the plea.

"I just don't-"

"umm.... can you tell me what happened to you that you're warning him about all this? not like I'm irritated or something.... like-"

there was a long pause, only the sound of the waves lingered in the air. the silence was making the other one really very curiosity, but then he didn't want to make his crush uncomfortable. taehyung gently took the boy's tattooed hands in his warm ones, trying to look into his doe eyes. 

"Jeongguk...." the younger was still looking down at his feet which sunk slowly into the cold sand. "Jeonggukie....." taehyung bent down a little bit to see Jeongguk's now glossy eyes. 

"it's okay.... tell me only if you trust me. and yes, I'll try to convince Minnie. don't cry." the older's voice was so warm and soothing that Jeongguk's heart couldn't help but skip a beat. 

"th-thank you for understanding m-me." the younger whimpered softly, holding Taehyung's hands tighter. they stood like that for a few more minutes before Jeongguk came back to normalcy. 

finally, he had the courage to look into Taehyung's pretty eyes and he swore he almost trusted the boy with his whole existence. they were just so pretty. Taehyung's fingers softly grazed against his cheek asking him if he felt alright. 

"with you. yes." responded Jeongguk. there was another long pause, no words spoken. their hearts beat as one, oh, they were racing. it was a strange feeling for the both of them. they found themselves gradually closing the gap between them until their lips hovered over each other. they wanted this.

their eyes close shut expecting to feel soft lips, but then a sharp sound rung in their ears. they opened their eyes and parted away quickly, looking around, pretending as if they weren't going to just kiss. "hello, yes. on my way, Jimin." taehyung spoke on the phone. the older sighed, giggling a little bit. 

"let's go?" taehyung was so shy that he couldn't meet Jeongguk's eyes, which were now scanning over his cute cheeks which were dusted pink. "yes." it was a little whisper, before Jeongguk intertwined their hands as they walked back to their dorms. "all the best for the exams, K-kookie."

"all the best to you too, TeTe." the tattooed guy placed his soft lips on the other's forehead. taehyung shyly did the same, and it felt as if their ears had lost the sense of hearing, as if their hearts were going to thump out of their chest to hug each other, as if they were pushed into a dreamland they never wanted to get out of.

"Good night."

"Sleep tight."

and they parted ways from there, with a pink tint over their cheeks, a never ceasing smile and giddy hearts.

taehyung excitedly opened his room, wanting to tell his best friend about whatever happened, but Jimin was no where to be found. "Jimin?" he was met with silence. "Minnie? where are you?" still there was no response. hairs on Taehyung's skin rose when he heard some metal of steel thing fall.

"Jimin, don't mess with me, else I'll.... I'll...." taehyung couldn't form words.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	13. one.

hairs on Taehyung's skin rose, a surge of chills ran through his body. he hated it when someone tried to scare him. 

Jimin, on the other hand, was choosing what to wear for his date, which was tomorrow. he was suddenly feeling very energetic, and his mind was in a frantic mess, he couldn't think anything coherent at the moment. 

body filled with energy and excitement, he ran to the kitchen to grab a knife instead of scissors to cut the tag of his brand new formal clothes that he had bought just last week for the date. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" he squealed to himself jumping around before stepping into his closet to rummage through his shopping bags, to find the perfect outfit for their first ever date.

he wanted to look classy, decent and pleasing too. he finally grabbed his last bag, mumbling few words of how he'll impress dea. he took out his brand new royal red blazer, examining front and back to check for any dirt, just in case. he grabbed the knife to cut the tag off. 

dropping the knife on the ground, Jimin started to undress himself, to try on the new clothes. it was then that he heard taehyung call for him. walked out shirtless, only to be suffocated by a towel on his face, and a few light punches on his stomach. 

"taefyhng—" Jimin's voice was muffled by the cloth on his face. "how dare you sneak in, huh!?" taehyung growled before removing the towel from his friend's face. his facial expressions changed to horror. "J-Jiminie..." taehyung nervously laughed.

"bitch, what the actual Fuck? you almost killed me!" the older screamed. "okay... but what were you actually doing?"

"I was choosing clothes for tomorrow."

"and....what are you gonna do tomorrow?"

"go on a date with Dea! she called me at the gates at 7. her manager's gonna pick me up... he looks kinda hot though." Jimin answered while going back to his closet followed by taehyung. "but didn't we plan on a movie night with kookie!?" taehyung whined, hating that his plan was being cancelled.

"watch movies with him. y'all will grow closer that way. I'm going for this date. period." Jimin aaid while buttoning up his shirt. "tch... you know how much I hate it when you do this!" taehyung stomped his foot on the ground and went to his room, with an angry head. he heard Jimin say, "I'll make it up to you, babe! let me go for this date!"

"okay fine! I'll let you. first tell me what you're wearing. I'm actually ready to see you come home naked." the younger spoke, as Jimin walked into the room, wearing his attire for the date. "see me come home naked? why?"

"yeah.. your date is rich as fuck. and probably she's into that 'men should pay' kind of thing? and she's Choi Dea, so of course it's gonna be some expensive place which your ass cannot afford." taehyung shrugged his coat and boots off as he spoke

"oof, come on. don't worry, I won't come home nakey and shit."

"you look hot in this, by the way. she's gonna like it."

"ayee, thanks."

the older did some poses to view his outfit from every angle possible so that he doesn't find any defects. he also chose his make-up shades for the next day. he did want to look handsome and manly in front of Dea. taehyung encouraged him too, after seeing no use of him begging Jimin to cancel the date.

one slept with an unsettling heart, and the other slept with an energized and lovesick mind. Jimin couldn't wait for the day to come. he was finally going on a date with his celebrity crush. Choi Dea. the next day came and Jimin was surprised himself as to how he payed attention to all his classes.

he was way more active than usual and never seemed to get tired, even during sports. Dea was on his mind, all the time. his mind made up scenarios of how they would dance and kiss and share little moments.

after college, taehyung was dragged to the dorms by Jimin, saying that he needed help getting ready. he took a bath, so that he smells fresh and feels fresh. he first slipped his shirt on buttoning it up, while looking into the mirror, craning his neck from side to side, with a smile on his face. next was his royal red blazer. Jimin rolled his shoulders to get comfortable into it. 

taehyung all this whole was staring at Jimin with a gaping mouth and a blank face. the older chose to do light make-up and put some tinted chapstick. "you never put effort in getting ready for dates with Woosik, bro." the younger spoke, earning a chuckle from the other.

"because he's a piece of shit." Jimin laughed as popped his lips after applying the chapstick. "and that hoe left me for the fact that I have a pussy and not a dick." he continued, turning from side to side, checking his outfit one last time.

"speaking of which-" taehyung started, but was cut off before he could finish.

"no, I'm not gonna ask for sex. don't worry. Dea's gonna hate me if she finds out about my little secret."

"Lemme tell you another secret. Jeongguk is completely fine with you having a vajayjay." the younger said, followed by a little giggle. "I don't know why you censor vagina like that." 

"I'm so shy to say it!"

"Kim taehyung, I swear, sometimes you say very questionable things." Jimin shook his head, giving a final brush to his fluffy dirty blonde hair. fixing his cross pendant earrings and fixing his silver bracelets, he checks the time on his phone. 6:47pm.

"okay, TeTe. take care and don't stay up too late, okay?" he hugs his friend, pecking his forehead before leaving. there was a flower shop near the gates of the university, so he bought fresh red and pink roses, for Dea.

he stood there, nervously tapping his shoed feet on the ground, biting his lower lip then running his hand through his hair and sighing, trying to calm himself down. hearing the sound of a car's ignition, he shot his head towards its direction to find a lavish black car, stop right in front of him.

"Park Jimin?" the door opened, and a deep voice spoke. it was dark, so he couldn't see the person very well. "Y-Yeah... umm-"

"Kim Namjoon, I'm Dea's manager, get in the car." the deep voice spoke again, with a slight accent which almost sent shivers down Jimin's spine. "C-Can I see your face?" the younger asked, wanting to make sure that he was actually the one whose face Dea sent him.

the lights were flicked on, and Jimin sighed in relief that he was indeed the same guy from the picture. he got into the car, and Namjoon started driving. the silence was pretty awkward but Namjoon could go with it. "be far from Dea." the older warned in the coldest tone he could muster up. Namjoon felt guilty for doing this, he could make out that Jimin was a tad bit scared of his tone.

Jimin on the other hand, looked at the intimidating figure sitting beside him and driving as the city lights shone on his chiseled and handsome face.

"why? she's my date..." Jimin retaliates, being done with everyone who tried to warn him.

"don't ask too many questions. I want her to be safe." Namjoon says again in his coldest voice, scaring the smaller guy. Jimin got confused and intimidated. he didn't know why was the manager being so rude to him.

he nods and looks out of the window, as Namjoon plays the radio, to clear the awkward tension between them. Namjoon couldn't help, but occasionally shift his gaze towards Jimin. the little infinity pendant attached to a chain around his neck, cross pendant earrings, gently smoked eyes, plush tinted lips.

Namjoon couldn't help but think 'he looks super cute and hot.' his gaze shifted to that defined jaw line, then to his ringed and chubby fingers. a little smile broke on his face. Jimin sensed someone staring so he quickly turned his head towards Namjoon only to see those cold eyes stare at the road.

he was busy thinking about how his date would go. he was feeling pretty anxious so rubbed his palms together to resist himself from having a panic attack. 

the car stops in front a lavish hotel and honestly, Jimin had to check his pockets to see if he had enough money. Namjoon shot Jimin cold daggers which scared Jimin and gave him goosebumps. he was terrified of this manager. Namjoon hated to see this look on the younger's face. he didn't want the boy to be scared of him. maybe, he could've been a bit more kinder, a bit more softer.

"you better not do anything inappropriate. I have my eyes on you." Jimin panics at the rough tone of the manager and quickly gets out of the car. he stutters and bows to Namjoon saying "T-Thank you for d-dropping me. y-you can trust m-me, sir." 

Namjoon nods, giving him another intimidating look and leaves. Jimin sighs in relief again, that that scary human who almost gave him a panic attack had left. he waited in the lobby for Dea after filling in the details at the reception.

five minutes pass, his anxiousness was slowly increasing again. random negative thoughts started filling his mind. he looked really calm on the outside, but he was having a whole war of thoughts in his mind.

fifteen minutes pass, half an hour passes, still no sign of Choi Dea. he tried his best to convince himself that she must be busy in schedules or something but then the anxiety was eating him up.

'will she come? is this some joke?' 

his disappointment was growing by every passing second, after forty five minutes had passed and it hit him that he forgot the flowers in the car. he almost gave up on this date, heartbroken that it was all a joke, but then he heard loud noises of complaints, hurry and chaos as he sees Dea walk in, in a very extravaganza style. the make-up artists were giving the last few touches, while the hairstylist fixed her hair.

Jimin scrunched his eyebrows as he watched the scene unfold before him. she was clad in a tight pencil skirt and a black top which was hugging her torso. she instructed Jimin to walk ahead and take a right towards the dining room of the place. 

he almost felt like he was a puppy asked to do things when his feet carried him to where she had told him. he went in and sat on the table which was reserved for them, a waiter helped him out. the place was pretty dark, only illuminated by candles and yellow lights. he sent a short text to taehyung that he had reached and Dea was here too..

a few minutes later, Dea entered in. he could hear her heels clanking against the floor, as she swayed her hips and sat at the table, keeping her expensive black purse on the table. "Hi, Jimin." she says with a little smile and Jimin greets her back. "I'm your biggest fan! I've seen all of your dramas. they're all so catchy and so good!" he starts.

"thanks." was the only answer that Dea gave before attending the notification that just came on her phone. "So, what do you do?"

"I'm a college student." an awkward silence followed. Dea seemed more interested in her phone, than Jimin. few more minutes had passed and Jimin was done looking through the menu book five times already. "it's better that we talk and get to know each other, right?"

"hmm... give him the order first." Dea speaks, eyes never leaving her phone screen as she raised her hand and calls for the waiter. "The regular for me." 

Jimin gave his own order and waited for the food to come. 'I mean... she could make this a bit more interesting.' Jimin thought as he looked at the sitting figure right in front of him. he felt something uneasy, but he couldn't make out what it was. he shrugged it off.

all his plans were already crumpled and thrown away. "hey, look at this!" Dea laughs, turning her phone screen towards Jimin to show him a lame meme, at which he had to laugh as if he had seen the most hilarious shit on this planet. "that's funny, haha." he says. "I know."

the silence was finally broken by the waiter coming in with their orders and placing them on the table. "Anything else, sir?" he politely bowed.

"wine, please?" Jimin asks, after which the waiter leaves with a nod. "what are your hobbies?" he tries to strike up a conversation. "Dancing... uh.. reading probably... and shopping." she replied, not even looking up from her phone.

Jimin looked around to entertain himself. he couldn't even chat with Taehyung, because he didn't want to interrupt his movie time with Jeongguk. his insides were going to burst from the awkwardness that got created. Jimin savored the food, trying to keep himself busy in identifying different spices that were put into it. the wine came in too.

he felt like he was having a solo date, if that even made sense. it was pretty boring, but Jimin was mesmerized by Dea's beauty. they eat and exchange smiles and Jimin swore he lost himself into that smile. 

"it was so nice to finally meet you, Dea." the man clad in red said, while patting the tissue on his mouth to remove any residual food. she just nodded. they paid three fourth and quarter, which Jimin was so thankful for. they walked out of the restaurant and before Jimin could propose for a little walk, her car was already there, she sat in quickly and swooshed away. 

it took time for Jimin to process everything. "did she just leave like that?" he talked to himself. the same black car came and stopped in his direction. "get in. I'm supposed to drop you home." the same deep voice which Jimin wasn't used to. "she was boring the crap out of me. had to sit a whole fucking hour and a half sitting awkwardly. ugh!" 

Jimin heard a deep chuckle ring through the silent car. Namjoon hadn't put the key in the ignition yet. wait, did he just voice out his thoughts? oh hell, he did. "shit... I'm sorry, please don't-"

"I know. I know. she's like that." Namjoon nodded as he twisted the key. he drive through the noisy streets of Seoul to drop him back at his dorms. he was a little bit sad to see that disappointed look on Jimin's face but nonetheless decided to ask for one thing.

"so... a second date? she'll be better. I guarantee that." he knew he was taking a risk by asking this but he wanted to see Park Jimin. he was interested. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	14. needed coaxing.

yes, Namjoon was interested. Park Jimin was an intriguing guy. all the other guys he had met, didn't give off the kind of aura which actually attracted him. Jimin's aura was powerful and it dragged Namjoon right in, without even him knowing. it was around nine, and he still had some work left to do.

"so... a second date? she'll be better. I guarantee that." he fucking risked everything, right now. "I.... Nah, man.... she's a pretty boring person and-" 

"think about it. nobody gets a chance to meet Dea more than once. you're lucky in that case." Namjoon said, while driving. they were nearing the university now, so Namjoon had to make things quick.

"I'll drop you at your dorm gates." the taller had his eyes fixed on the hard concrete, not finding the courage to look at Jimin and speak. Jimin on the other hand was having a full blow argument in his head. he wanted to go because it was Choi Dea. he didn't want to go because she was really boring.

Namjoon sighed, trying to grab Jimin's attention and to get an answer. "I'll let you know. I have my exams, starting from Monday. so I'll be busy." Jimin looked at Namjoon, who was simply just driving. 

Jimin found himself shifting his gaze from Namjoon's dragon eyes, to his little nose, thick lips, but not as thick as his own, then down to his sturdy chest which was only covered with a thin black t-shirt. he stared at how those few veins popped up on his arms, as Namjoon twisted the steering wheel. 

"Think about the date. not something else." the older smirked, but let out a cold sentence, snapping Jimin out of his trance. a tender blush creeped onto Jimin's cheeks, as he looked away. the ride to his dorms was silent. 

once they were at the gates, Namjoon kind of wished that Jimin stayed for a bit longer, he tried to convince himself that Jimin probably hates him for being cold and rude to him. "umm... give me y-your number... you can text me on that..." the older quickly spoke, before Jimin could open the door and leave.

"what for?" the younger's eyebrows were scrunched in confusion. "umm... the second date... you're gonna have to let me know, right?" the manager tried his best to speak nonchalantly, but all in vain. "Ah, that... hand me your phone...." Jimin looked anywhere else but Namjoon's eyes. for some reason he just couldn't meet those dragon eyes. it's intimidating. 

Namjoon handed his phone to Jimin after unlocking it. the boy punched down his number and gave it back to its owner. the other man tapped on the screen few more times before putting it away in the central console.

"umm... bye." the younger hastily spoke before swiftly opening the door, and walking towards his dorm building after closing it. Namjoon stayed until he saw Jimin walk into the building, until he couldn't see him anymore. "okay, Namu. let's get going." he sighed and turned the car around to drive to the company. 

there were no thoughts running in his mind, only wanting to go home and take a relaxing shower with his pets. he turned the radio on, to hear some news no one cared about, then a few songs, which made him feel alive for a bit, till he reached the company.

he pulled up in the parking lot, took his necessary things and walked to the door, flashing a smile to the security guard sitting there. pressing the lift button, he entered the empty machine and went to the CEO's floor, for a meeting which he was late for.

he opened the door to see him with two other men, clad in formal suits. he was embarrassed, since he wasn't dressed properly and probably looked like he just woke up from his sleep. "Pardon me for joining in late and also for my outfit." Namjoon apologized, only to be protested against by the CEO that he didn't have to say sorry or anything.

"I'm Kim Yugyeom."

"Hello, sir."

"and I'm Park Jin young."

"nice to meet you. I'm Kim Namjoon." Namjoon smiles, shaking their hand, and sits on one of the vacant chairs. "okay, so Namjoon-ah.... they're really very trustworthy people, who are willing to join our company. One of them is going to be your assistant, while the other will be assisting Lee Hyun. I've already interviewed them, ask questions if you have any." the CEO said and leaned back, sulking in his chair, with a groan.

"Who is appointed as my assistant?" Namjoon calmly asked, looking down at his hands. "it's me." Yugyeom replied. "how long can you be patient?" and he was met with silence. "I can remain patient for a long time, sir."

"let's see that tomorrow." Namjoon smiled again, genuinely this time leaving the other two with a confused mind. he asked both of them a few more questions, which they honestly answered and got more friendly with them. the men ended up cracking silly jokes in the room.

Namjoon drove to seokjin's after this. he was tired and couldn't wait to have seokjin's famous stewed chicken breasts. the man was ready with everything on the table. hoseok and Yoongi were present too. and like always, they ate together, sharing concerns of their lives. 

"how was that guy's date? did that madass do something?" Yoongi asked, stuffing his mouth with some rice. "Jimin said it was boring. so nothing much happened. I coaxed him into a second date, though." 

he was quickly reminded that he had to text Jimin.

Namjoon:  
hey Jimin.   
this is Namjoon.

Jimin♡:  
hi.   
I'll let you know   
about the date.

Namjoon:  
did I scare u or smth?

Jimin♡:  
nope. why?

Namjoon:  
you seemed to be scared of me...   
but I'm sorry if you really got scared.   
I'm supposed to be like that as a manager. I'm a soft person though.   
I eat at 2seok chops, every night. wanna come sometime?

Jimin♡:  
uhh..  
thanks... honestly I was scared.   
don't feel bad about it.   
it's understandable. ttyl.

Namjoon:  
okay. ttyl....   
don't be scared anymore.

Namjoon received no reply, so he assumed that the boy must've gone to study. "a second date? I don't think he likes her anymore." Seokjin speaks. "I just wanted-" Namjoon shifted his gaze towards a hoseok softly kissing away the morsel of rice which was stuck to Yoongi's lip. 

"get a room!" Namjoon and Seokjin teasingly yelled, making the other two, flinch and blush hard.

Namjoon couldn't wait for the second date. it was this sudden surge of curiosity and excitement through his veins.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	15. I'm done.

Jimin was pissed. pissed beyond limit. he had kept too many expectations from the date and all of that just sunk like a sinking ship. he dressed up so well, he prepared so much, he was so excited for the date, just to be turned down this way. 

he knocked at the door, twice and a sleepy shirtless Jeongguk opened the door welcoming Jimin in. "Boring right?" Jeongguk spoke in his sleepy voice. "h-how-"

"nothing, just get in." Jeongguk ruffled his his messy hair again and let Jimin in. the silence was comfortable, as Jeongguk helped Jimin freshen up. the older flopped onto the couch with a groan of annoyance. "she was on the phone the whole time, right?" Jeongguk sat beside Jimin with a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

"yes. right. gotta go for a second date, he's promised that she'll be better." the shorter male accepted the wine filled glass and took a sip. "tch. let it be. date the manager. he's way better." the younger suggested.

"huh? he's not even my type. tough ass bitch. I don't even like him." the other man scoffed, gulping down his wine. "woah, woah. chill, dude. he ain't that bad." Jeongguk laughed, mind feeling a bit lighter after one glass. he was somehow helping Jimin to relieve his stress. 

well, taehyung suggested that he should have a talk with him over wine, since Jimin agrees on things when he's tipsy. the shorter male sulked back on the couch, aa Jeongguk poured him some more wine. "Hey-"

"Shush... I know you need it." 

he sighed again, wanting to get a bit tipsy now, because he was just too annoyed. taehyung came out of his room, with waddly steps as he sits on the couch between Jeongguk and Jimin. "want some wine, sweetheart?" Jimin asked, stroking the boy's hair gently. "no." was taehyung reply, before he snuggled upto Jeongguk, laying his head on his chest.

he reached his hand behind, to hold Jimin's, asking him to cuddle with them. the older just smiled, closing the gap and spooned taehyung. the awake men, just talked for a few minutes and dozed off on the couch cuddling each other. 

Jimin felt comfortable around Jeongguk now. he knew he would treat his friend right. 

the next week rolled in, packed with examinations, which Jimin just hoped that he wrote the right answers to pass the semester, since all that was going through his mind was Dea, Dea and only Dea. 

he was back to his intense crush mindset, trying his best to get out of that beautiful daydream, but always found himself going back into it. it was blissful, as Jimin would like to describe it. Jeongguk and Taehyung would often find him in a daze in the middle of the examination, when they would try to ask him answers for a few questions.

he exchanged a few texts with Dea, saying that she agreed for a second date, to the beach. he was more than happy, because he always wanted to hold hands with his lover and walk on the beach, barefoot. he couldn't wait for his examinations to end. 

he also received texts from Namjoon everyday, to which he'd reply with pure annoyance, whereas Namjoon just asked him if his life was going right. Jimin knew, he was being rude but all that consciousness would be thrown out of the window when he would receive 'good morning' texts from Namjoon.

the days was here and he was again lit up with the same kind of excitement and energy. the second date with Dea.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	16. two.

(long chapter)

Phone. Check. Wallet. Check. Perfume. Check. A handkerchief. Check. 

Jimin sighed. half heartedly going for a date wasn't his thing. With his half assed promises, he felt disappointed as to why was he this way. The clock struck 6, and his phone dinged when he received a notification from Namjoon.

He rolled his eyes when he read the text. "I'm there, sweetie!😁" 

He internally cringed at the nickname, and bid taehyung and jungkook goodbye before leaving. He walked to the gates as slowly as he could because he had little hope in having any kind of connection with Dea. 

He saw the same black, lavish car standing at the gates. Namjoon was dressed up, all in black, leaning against the hood of the car, scrolling through his phone. He did look intimidating, but Jimin had to push those thoughts away as his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

It was a text from Dea, which he opened hurriedly. 

Deaisdabest:  
Come quick 😉

JiminChim:  
Sure, sure girl! 😏😉

A smile got painted on his tinted pink lips, as he took a deep breath, trying to forget his previous date with her. He walked towards Namjoon and tapped on his shoulder. Jimin received a big smile paired with deep dimples and his fluttering heart couldn't be ignored.

"Are you ready, sweets?" Namjoon asked warmly. Something about Namjoon calling him pet names irked him. All his hatred towards him came back, because Namjoon was still that strict and cold guy for Jimin, no matter how much he softened up. First impressions are always important.

He clenched his fists and pursed his lips, trying to contain his anger. "I have a name. Call me by that." The younger growled a bit. Namjoon slightly looked down, mumbling a little sorry and turning around to sit in his seat. A mild rush of guilt surged through Jimin. He opened the door of the passenger side and sat in the car. 

"Umm... Sorry.... I easily get angry.... I d-didn't mean to-"

"It's alright," Namjoon laughed, "I can understand. But I promise, I'll be my real self. I'm a softie." 

"Mhm, okay. Can we like...." Jimin waved his hand asking Namjoon to start driving. "Yeah. Sure." Namjoon didn't meet eyes with Jimin. He started driving to their date spot, which was at the beach. Jimin was in more comfortable clothes this time.

The natural pink tint, calm eyes were really just relaxing for joon to watch. The ride was silent, like before, it wasn't awkward, because the car was filled with occasional giggles from jimin whenever he texted someone or was watching a cute or funny video on YouTube.

Joonie couldn't help that upward tug on his lips, he just grew fond of the boy, when he was supposed to be a strict person. They reached the said venue and Namjoon informed jimin of where he'd be waiting. He led the boy to a lavish resort, where dea was waiting.

"Hi, princess!" Jimin called, and Namjoon froze for a second, staring at both of them, and left quickly. 'Why did I freeze like that?' Namjoon thought to himself, but he shrugged it off. He decided to go home, since it was just close by and take his pet koalas for a car ride. 

Meanwhile, Dea looked at jimin with seductive eyes, and called him closer. Jimin walked closer with a mischievous grin on his lips, but it was soon replaced by a neutral expression, which dea ignored. "I've worn something really special, and," she slowly pulled the man by his collar so that her mouth was right beside her ear and whispered with a sultry voice,

"And I want you to make me feel pretty tonight." 

Goosebumps rose on Jimin's skin as thoughts swarmed through his brain. 'Make her feel pretty?' His heart was racing and he didn't like it. 'Does she mean umm-' 

"What's your answer, Jiminie?" The woman traced a finger down his jawline to his decently exposed chest. He was still speechless, because if she was aiming at sex, he would have to decline the offer right then and there. 

"Umm.... W-what am I supposed t-to do?" He tried his best to form a proper sentence, but only stammered put of confusion and overthinking. "I want you to click pictures of me. I just bought a new bikini and I wanna update my profile. So, are you good at clicking pictures?" Dea rested her weight on her arms which were behind her back.

Jimin sighed. He didn't know whether he was relieved or he panicked internally. There was a full blown argument in his head, his face was stoic, as he stared back at the woman sitting in front of him. Is she nuts!? 

"O-okay." He cursed himself to rot in hell, when he gave our quite a contrasting answer to what his brain was thinking. She got up and planted a kiss on Jimin's cheek, before walking over to the table to grab the camera bag and pull him outside, to the beach.

The soft sound of the waves and the smell of the sea attracted the boy more, and he wanted to take pictures of the orange sky, with hues of red and brown, and the sinking fireball. He just wanted to be left alone, right now, but this bothersome woman won't go. She was getting on his nerves but Jimin was always the silent type.

Dea lifted her dress over hear head, revealing what she had worn underneath. Small triangles barely even covering her breasts, and her bottom was too tight for her hips. They almost showed her dry pussy lips. It was an obscene sight, and surprisingly jimin didn't feel wet in his panties.

He'd usually feel aroused when he saw something like this, but he wasn't. He admired her beauty for a split second, and quickly removed the camera from the bag, hanging the strap around his neck. He set the camera properly and asked dea to strike a pose.

Dea placed a hand on her thigh, pulled her rubber band out from her hair so that it flowed with the wind, and looked at the camera while biting her lip with hooded eyes and one hand being combed through her smooth hair. It was a perfect click.

'Gorgeous and stunning.' Jimin described. He took few more shots here and there, and all of them came out stunning. Dea stepped into water and Jimin's heart leaped. She went a little bit further asking jimin to come closer for a good shot.

They shot at many other spots on the beach and each and every picture was beautiful in its own way, as jimin would like to say. But, in the back of his mind, he was a bit off. He thought he'd have a nice date walking on the beach, holding hands and something like that, but none of that happened. 

An hour passed, and jimin was hungry and tired. His eyes were burning due to lack of proper practice in photography, his feet ached and Dea only insisted on clicking more for her stupid instagram posts. Jimin just wanted to go home and drink a hot cup of coffee and watch 'Friends' with Taehyung and Jeongguk.

"Okay, that's it I think." Dea spoke after the last click. And jimin felt so relieved. He neatly arranged the camera back into the bag after looking if the photos came right and looked up to see Dea all dressed back up again and with her bag. The bag looked pretty expensive by the looks of it, but jimin didn't pay much mind to it. 

"I'll ask Namjoon to drop you home, okay?"

"Aren't we going to have a proper date?" The boy finally asked, as his patience wore thin. "What? This is a date. A man should always do what a woman says, otherwise they aren't men. And please stop asking me such shitty questions."

Jimin grit his teeth, trying to tie up his anger into a bottle. He hated Namjoon for this, and the fact that he had slight anger issues wasn't helping the situation. Just as they were about to turn and leave, a man dressed in all black snatched Sea's hand bag and ran as fast as he could. 

As a common reflex, jimin ran after him, not know where was he going. He turned to lanes and streets and finally was able to catch the man. Jimin threw few punches at him, making him give up, and throw the bag and run away. Jimin realised that he didn't know where he was standing currently. The place was only lit up with a street lamp. He walked out of the alley, sighing in relief that there were still a lot of people and cars on the streets. 

He asked around, the way to the beach and reached the place in no time, just to see Namjoon leaning against the hood of the black car, with folded arms, staring at Jimin. 

The younger's face was red and sweaty. Few drops of sweat ran down the side of his face. His shirt slightly stuck to his bck because of the sweat. He was still huffing and panting due to the intense chase. "where.... Where's she?" Jimin placed his hands on his knees, sighing heavily out of tiredness. "She left. Why?" Namjoon casually spoke.

"What the fuck? Someone snatched her bag and she just left without even worrying one bit!?" Jimin spoke, while trying to catch his breath. "Jimin. She's Choi Dea. She has hundred more bags like these." Namjoon chuckled, which seemed like he was mocking Jimin.

"You fucking piss me off." Jimin groaned in annoyance before he threw the black bag on Namjoon's chest. He let out a string of curses as he opened the front door of the passenger side of the car and flopped onto the seat with a tired breath leaving his lips. 

Namjoon felt guilt hitting his chest like a ton of bricks. Did he really think that Dea was going to treat Jimin right, on their second date? He let out a disappointed groan, and got into the driver seat. The silence was awkward again. He turned the AC on, for jimin to cool down, and started driving him back. "You know what? I fucking hate you." Jimin mumbled.

"Why?"

"I've been turning Taehyung and his boyfriend down for the past two days, just to go on dates with Dea hoping that she'd atleast talk to me like I'm a human." The younger complained.

"So, like..... Umm... A third date, possibly?" And Namjoon wanted to stab himself for asking that question so shamelessly. He was ready to listen to a string of curses from Jimin and he did. 'You fucking deserve it Namjoon, you fucking piece of shit.' 

"Do you have no shame, Namjoon, like what the fuck?" Jimin raised his voice. 

"I'm sorry.... I was just asking." Namjoon awkwardly spoke, sneakily glancing towards Jimin, who looked really hot in that state. He felt sorry that he had to run this far and stuff, but the way jimin looked right now was exactly how it flashed in Namjoon's head.

He just assumed that jimin must be hungry and it was the right chance to take him to seokjin and hobi's restaurant. And also, it was time for them to close, but they'd always stay for Namjoon, so there weren't anyone else besides seokjin, hoseok, yoongi and Namjoon.

He pulled up at the restaurant, confusing Jimin. "Come, let's eat. I know you're hungry." Namjoon says, trying not to meet eyes with Jimin. He really couldn't though, because he was still embarrassed from before. "I'm not hungry." Jimin growled. "Shut up and come out.", without a word got out of the car and walked to the other side, disliking the attitude Namjoon just showed him. The streets were silent, only the sound of the dry leaves rustling against each other was heard. 

Goosebumps rose on the boy's skin, as his dried sweat felt cold on him because of the strong wind. He followed Namjoon into the restaurant, to be greeted by three other men. He recognised one of them and he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw him there. "A-agust.... D?" His eyes were egg like. "Yeah, but call me Yoongi." 

And Jimin wanted to squeal out loud, but on thr other hand, he respected the man's privacy so he simply bowed to the man, making little exciting sounds. "Oh my god, my friend is such a big fan of yours." 

"Really? Lemme just talk to him!" Yoongi calmly spoke. Jimin swiftly grabbed his phone from the pocket and dialled Taehyung's number for a FaceTime. And he was so glad that Taehyung picked up, and it was just the right time that Taehyung was wearing Agust D merchandise. "Taehyung, there's a surprise for you!" A bright smile spread across Jimin's lips.

Before either of them could say anything, Yoongi snatched the phone to see his fan. And jimin was sure that Taehyung must've fainted right then and there. He also heard some inhuman noises and a whole paragraph of something which was spoken so fast and was only understood by Yoongi. After the call, they all say at the table. 

"I'm Kim Seokjin. The owner of this restaurant." 

"I'm Jung Hoseok. The second main chef of this restaurant."

"And of course. I'm Min Yoongi. The side chef, I guess?" 

"Yeah he cooks here, sometimes. And what he cooks comes out really delicious." Hoseok fondly speaks about his new boyfriend at which Jimin silently coos.

"And I'm Kim Namjoon." Hearing this, Jimin had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes at the man, instead he gave a tight lipped smile. "So jimin, what would you like to have?" Hoseok asked. Before Jimin could even go through the menu card, Namjoon had already told him to bring the newest recipe that they made him taste a few weeks ago. The youngest of them all was all up, to throw hands at the taller man.

Hoseok nodded and took seokjin to the kitchen to help him out. Taehyung had already spammed Jimin with texts filled with random letters and random emojis. He chuckled at how cute his friend was being. A strong smell of onions and garlics being fried, hit his nose making his stomach grumble loudly.

He chose to ignore Namjoon like he wasn't even there and chit chatted with Yoongi until the food came. Jimin hated to admit that his mouth watered right in front of Namjoon when he said he wasn't hungry, he could feel his ears go red with slight embarrassment and could feel the other's smirking gaze on him.

He didn't dare to meet his eyes with namjoon. the food was placed for everyone at the table. When jimin took the first sip of his soup, he swore he'd never eaten something so delicious. 'Definitely should bring Taehyung and Jeongguk here.' He thought to himself, before taking another sip of his soup. 

He thanked and complimented seokjin and hoseok to serve him such a delicious meal. Throughout dinner, Jimin ignored Namjoon as subtly as possible, he hated him with all his guts. One, he didn't like his attitude. Two, he had the audacity to ask him for a third date. Three, he hated thag cocky grin that was plastered all the time on his face.

Dinner ended with seokjin's squeaky laugh resonating in the room as he laughed at his own joke. Jimin pretended to laugh, so that he doesn't feel bad that nobody laughed at his joke. "Don't worry, nobody really laughs at his jokes, but we all love him." Hoseok speaks, wrapping his arm around the oldest's wide shoulder. Jimin just smiles. 

"Okay, umm... I need to leave, thank you so much for the meal." The boy says as he gets up, whilst removing his wallet to pay. "Hey, hey! Its free for you, since you're with Namjoon." Seokjin gently says, patting the boy's head. Jimin gives him a tight lipped smile followed by a shy "thank you, hyung." and leaves the place after bowing to everyone else alongside giving Namjoon a glare. He waited near the car for him to come out. 

He reads all the spam from Taehyung, chuckling at how he squealed out loud when he saw his idol for the first time. "Come." Jimin heard Namjoon and his expression went sour. He scoffed and got into the car. Namjoon checked his stash, if he had some treats for him koalas. 

"So, a third date?" And that's all it took for jimin to snap. The boy rolled over thr console and sat himself onto Namjoon's lap, grabbing his neck, pressing a little bit, just enough to cut off his airway for a few seconds. "I won't fucking budge to kill you, Kim Namjoon." Jimin growled through gritted teeth, as his eyes almost tore a hole into Namjoon's soul.

The older's eyes were big and wide like saucers. He was not supposed to be thinking about jimin seated on his cock, while he choked him, until he was Cumming deep inside of Jimin, but his dirty mind wasn't helping the situation.

Jimin released his grip around Namjoon's neck, finally letting him breathe. "T-tag.... Your f-friend along. H-he.... Uh..." Namjoon coughed, "can s-see y-yoongi hyung face to face...." The man wasn't giving up on his last chance on seeing Jimin once again. 

He genuinely enjoyed his presence, but hated it when the younger got mad at him. Jimin rolled his eyes, and again' it made the taller guy feel ashamed of himself of thinking such things about a person he doesn't even know well.

Jimin's mind was in a quandary. He wanted to surprise his friend and make him happy and the flip side of this was that he didn't want to meet either of them. Neither Namjoon, nor Dea. 

"I'll think about it." Jimin shuffled a bit on his lap, to get back to his seat.

And right then, Namjoon almost let out a stray moan, but he covered it up with a cough. "hmph, old man." The shorter guy scoffs, getting back to his seat. Now Namjoon was having a problem in his pants and he absolutely hated the fact that it was because of Jimin, and there were high chances of Jimin noticing.

He didn't want to embarrass himself, so he removed his jacket and placed it on his lap, trying to be least obvious. But his face flushed when he saw Jimin's stupid smirk from his peripheral vision. 

God, he wanted to end himself.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	17. thinkin.

when jimin returned home, Taehyung refused to shut up about AgustD. he babbled about how handsome and hot he looked while performing, jimin swore he'd found the weirdest friend when Taehyung said, "He's such a hot cat." jimin was still trying to calm his best friend down because he still wanted to go on one last date, giving Dea one last chance, but also he wanted to surprise his friend.

he couldn't sleep the night as he thought hard about this whole situation. he almost called it unnecessary right at four in the morning.

.......

"this... how 'bout this, Kook?" Taehyung placed a designer blazer over Jeongguk's torso, and looked into their reflection in the mirror. Jeongguk was invited for his far cousin's wedding and Taehyung insisted that he should look the best out there. Jimin was just sitting on the couch munching on some popcorn while watching his favorite movie.

he cared less about what his friends were doing, because his mind was already clouded up and only one question was ringing in his ears. "Up for a third date?"   
it kind of angered him that Namjoon was being so shameless, but he also wanted to make Taehyung happy. in the back of his head, Jimin had this slight interest in Namjoon which he tried his best to deny no matter what. 'Namjoon is a jerk.' that's it. he grit his teeth, but resumed watching the movie.

"tae, this is the last one I'm trying on." Jeongguk huffed slightly, wearing the fifth blazer that he owned, rolling his shoulders to adjust the pads. "stunning. you look so-" Taehyung immediately looked away from the mirror, a slight tint painting his cheeks. Jeongguk got what he was trying to say, and chucked, covering his face with his hands mumbling a small "thank you, hyung."

"god, fuck and have kids already!" Jimin scolded teasingly. "Minnie!" Taehyung and Jeongguk blushed harder. 

Taehyung left Jeongguk to get ready, plopping down beside Jimin. he stole a popcorn from a tub which had jimin whining about it. "so, Taehyungie...." jimin started, his eyes glued to the TV screen. "what's up?"  
"you're gonna come next week with me, and keep me company. there's a surprise."

"but-"

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. so better be ready."

"Jiminie-"

before Taehyung could say anything, jimin got up from his seat to make them some pasta. tae sighed in defeat and continued munching on the popcorn. he fell asleep by the time the credits were rolling on the screen. 

Jeongguk came out after getting ready, looking really handsome. he fixed his sleeves and went to the kitchen where Jimin was making some pasta. "I've to go for a cousin's wedding, so I'll come home late, hyung." he said while plucking some grapes from the fruit basket. 

"stay safe, sweetie-" jimin covered his mouth in shock. he did not just call his best friend's boyfriend sweetie. he tightened his grip around the spatula. his breath hitched in embarassment.

"it's okay, that's what Namjoon called me too." Jeongguk chucked before hugging Jimin goodbye and pecking Taehyung's cheeks.

jimin continued making the pasta staring into the void, thinking. many questions flooded his head, to which he had no answers. Taehyung waddled his way to thr kitchen, with sleepy eyes. his nose deliciously took in the smell of pasta. even with his blurry vision, he saw Jimin stirring the food staring into somewhere.

"at this rate, you'll burn the pasta." he spoke, startling Jimin. the older turned off the gas, and quickly arranged two bowls, filling each one with the food.

Taehyung happily danced and ate the pasta while jimin was buried deep in his thoughts. he barely even ate one bite, just simply fixing his gaze on something and rethinking his emotions and feelings. 

he grabbed his phone and quickly searched Namjoon's contact. 

Jimin:  
I think I can come for another one.  
only if Dea acts better.  
I'm bringing Taehyung along.  
don't be an ass to him   
or I'll slit your throat and the same goes to dea as well.

jimin waited for Namjoon to text him back. he waited and waited but never got a reply. until he realised.

'what's this? why am I doing this even if I don't want to? why do I want to go back again even after being fooled, not once but twice. what made me make that move of sitting on Namjoon's lap, when i barely even know him? why does my stomach tingle every time I look at him?'

his phone dinged and he hurriedly checked whom the notification was from.

Namjoon:  
Great! I promise I'll treat your friend right! and also Dea will. have a sweet night, baby!

Jimin:  
uhhh..... baby? 

Namjoon:  
um... sorry...   
I have a habit of   
calling people names.

Jimin:  
k. bye.

Namjoon lied.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	18. three and intoxicated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *you aren't ready for this chapter. there's physical harm, psychotic behaviour included, so please skip, if you're uncomfortable.*

_____________________

Taehyung jumped around, while wearing his favorite AgustD hoodie while, squealing and clapping his hands like a seal telling Jimin how much he loves his idol.

Jimin chuckled softly, pulling his best friend to sit calmly for a while as he curled his hair with a warm curler. the older spoke nothing but kept smiling like a fool. he didn't know what he was smiling for. his head was full of thoughts which he couldn't put forth clearly.

Jeongguk sat in front of him, fondly looking at taehyung blabber about his idol, as he sipped some wine from his glass. 

"ready, TaeTae?" Jimin gently ruffled his hair to make him look cute, with slightly messy black hair. "yes!" taehyung smiled as he took Jimin's hand and pulled him towards the door, only after giving Jeongguk's cheeks a peck. they wore their shoes and hugged Jeongguk goodbye. 

the Youngest of them all agreed to join them at 2seok chops, because he obviously wasn't interested in meeting that wretched woman again. 

the friends walked to the gates of their uni after buying gifts and flowers, waiting there for Namjoon to come. "is Namjoon hot?" Taehyung broke the ear piercing silence. Jimin's brain stopped functioning at that question. he didn't know what to tell him. like, he did find him hot and everything, but he simply just hated him. there was something about him on which he couldn't quite put a finger.

"uhh.... I guess?"

and Jimin thanked the gods when he saw a familiar car coming their way. "is that him?" Taehyung asks. "yes, it's him." he replies.

"damn, sis. man's got money." the younger jutted his bottom lip out with a surprised look on his face. the car stopped right in front of them and Namjoon pulled the windows down with a small smile. it was taehyung who flashed a smile back. Jimin remained with his stone face. 

he gave Namjoon a rude look, to which the other just pursed his lips, as if he was being reminded how much of an idiot he is. Jimin sat in the front passenger seat and Taehyung sat in the backseat. "you really are hot, hyung." Taehyung blurts out poking his head between Jimin and Namjoon. "Jimin's type. precisely speaking." 

Taehyung smirked in victory, only to be smacked in the head by Jimin. Namjoon couldn't help but let a snigger fight it's way to his lips. he looked at Jimin, then at taehyung, "Thanks, dude. and I suppose you're gonna meet Yoongi hyung?"

"that's right!" Taehyung says loudly and does a little cheer dance in his seat. "but first you need to come with me, than you'll get to meet AgustD." Jimin speaks nonchalantly, earning a thumbs up followed by an okay from his best friend. Namjoon's gaze on Jimin was subtle, he liked how he was dressed up today. 

a pink blush bloomed over his cheeks from the previous conversations, a boop-able nose, pillow soft lips. he was wearing a simple white suit, white shirt and whit pants, meanwhile his best friend was dressed simple, jeans and a brand new AgustD merch hoodie. 

the manager's heart picked pace as he glanced over to Jimin, while clutching the steering wheel to stop his heart rate. "are you gonna start driving or are you planning on spending the night here?" Jimin bit out. "yeah, umm.... I'm sorry..." the manager stuttered and put the key in the ignition. 

they drove past their uni, past their dorm, where Taehyung could see Jeongguk standing in the balcony with a glass of wine. Namjoon put on some soft music to ease out the tension between them. Taehyung was in his own world; he had his earphones plugged and he was mindlessly dancing with closed eyes and mouthing the lyrics, while being seated.

Namjoon really didn't mind, because if he was in Taehyung's place, he would've done the same. Jimin sat with one leg over the other, hands crossed on his lap, looking out of the window as the city lights made his skin glow. the glossy lips looked so inviting, his beautifully smoked eyes, seemed as if they were trying to seduce his soul.

Namjoon just wanted to eat him up. but he kept his thoughts to himself. maybe, it was just a simple crush who was too attractive? maybe, he wanted someone in life? maybe he-

"we're here." Namjoon sighed. he just didn't want to leave him with dea like that. he still had to follow what the CEO had told him. Jimin stepped out of the car with flowers in his hand. he sighed, hoping everything would go well. there was this particular uneasy feeling in his stomach. there was something about today that Jimin couldn't quite put a finger on.

is Namjoon trying to do something to me? is he planning something with dea? he was unusually quiet today, else he keeps calling me names and keeps talking something to himself. are they trying to kidnap me or something? why did he call me again and again, even when he knew dea wouldn't change? there is something wrong. Jimin thought.

he walked around the car to stand in front of the huge place. he could faintly hear Taehyung and Namjoon conversing over where to keep the gifts. they finally decided to keep them in the car. taehyung stood beside his best friend. "let's go in?" the older asked. "Let's go!!" the taller pulled him in.

Jimin was unprepared. his mind was stuck on that one uneasy feeling, like it was cuffed to the ground. his thoughts doubled up when he entered the dining room. he clutched Taehyung's hand a tad bit tighter. thankfully, Taehyung didn't notice, otherwise he would've asked a ton of questions.

the discomfort only grew when he saw a scantily dressed Choi Dea, sitting at one of the tables giggling and smirking at her phone. "where is she, Jiminie?" Taehyung asked, snapping Jimin out of his trance. "th-there." he let out a shaky exhale, just hoping that things would go well. he threw away his thoughts, trying to put up a big smile on his face.

he approached the table while holding Taehyung's hand. "hello, dea!" taehyung chirped, and the the other only flashed a smile. dea immediately frowned at Taehyung, which Jimin clearly noticed, Taehyung had already taken a seat in front. the smaller's smile faded quickly. he took another chair sitting beside his best friend.

his thoughts were running wild by now, he didn't know what to even expect. "so, Dea... this is my best friend, Taehyung and Taehyung, this is dea." Jimin introduced them to each other. Taehyung held a hand out and dea just stared at his hand with a weird expression which neither of them could make out what it was for. the younger withdrew his hand awkwardly and simply chuckled.

'god, this is awkward.'

the food was already ordered and Taehyung's face clearly showed disgust. he hated salads. he pursed his lips into a forced smile and poked a lettuce out of it. "so.... this is what you've been eating for the past few weeks." the younger leaned to his side to whisper in Jimin's ear. 

Jimin looked elsewhere to hide his obvious and embarrassing yes. "do you like AgustD?" Jimin decides to blurt out the question and his best friend had the happiest smile on his face. "who? that pale idiot? he looks sick all the time. why doesn't he just die." Dea scoffed and rolled her eyes, before resuming to eat her salad. 

from Jimin's peripheral vision, he could see his best friend clutching the handle of the fork, until his knuckles turned white. "you could have, uh.... simply said a no... umm that wasn't really necessary, I think." Jimin spoke gently, to break the killing silence. dea gave him a mad look saying "even if you were twice as intelligent, you'd still be stupid."

Jimin was taken aback by her rude reply. Taehyung stopped chewing on the lettuce and moved his eyes up to look at dea, with a look that was akin to wanting to slap her. the older held his friend's hand under the table, tightly telling him not to retaliate.

danger was in Jimin's path and he had gotten the hint, probably. they sat silently and ate their salads. the waiter came to take the plates, leaving after winking at dea. the woman just smirked and chuckled. "what was that?" tae narrowed his eyes. "what?" Jimin turned to him. the younger guy pointed at dea, then the waiter who was going to keep the empty plates, to bring another meal for them.

"what are you upto, huh? you don't even talk to Jimin-" 

"t-tae... leave it... its-

"no Jimin, it's not alright! she's using you for no fucking reason!" Taehyung spoke a little bit too loud, grabbing the attention of people sitting near them. Jimin made them resume to their stuff, saying a few sorrys here and there. Dea was pressing her lips angrily, clenching her jaw with anger. 

"How did you get here? Did someone leave your cage open?" the woman bit back, grabbing Taehyung's collar. Jimin quickly got up and separated them, and calmed them down. "guys please. let's not make a ruckus here." he begged softly, almost coming to crying. 

"you know what, teamen or whatever you are, I'd slap you but that'd be animal abuse." Dea spoke loudly this time and that's all it took for Taehyung to grab his full glass and splash the water on her face. Jimin just wanted to kill himself. "you know what? you're so fake that you even make barbie look real." his friend snapped and walked out of the place angrily, followed by Jimin. dea huffed in her seat, annoyed beyond limit. she wanted revenge.

Jimin had to come back, sadly. he couldn't convince Taehyung to stay for a little more, so he asked Namjoon to take him for a ride, to which both happily agreed. he sat at the table, heavily sighing, wishing that he had left with Namjoon and tae. "umm... that was really unnecessary, dea-"

"I don't care, the soup is right in front of you. eat and leave." she said in an irritated tone. the other didn't say anything and started sipping the soup slowly, since it was hot.

he finished the whole bowl, as fast as he could. he leaned back in his chair, throwing his head back panting softly. dea got up from her seat saying or rather ordering him, "Get up, let's go."

she fixed her outfit a bit. as Jimin got up, his knees wobbled, he was finding it hard to be able to balance his body. was the fight too much that his anxiety grew and was resulting in some kind of panic attack? the woman held him on time before he could fall. "Are you okay, Jimin?" she said in a panicked tone. "j-just.... take me h-home..." he whispered, whimpering when he felt waves of something course through him. 

one of the waiters helped him out and made him sit in the backseat of dea's car, which was already standing there. it was Namjoon, who asked for another car to pick Dea and drop her home, since he was with Taehyung, taking him for a ride. "please drive to my place, Kevin!" she sounded really scared. Jimin who was in the back seat was sweating profusely, and was letting out heavy pants and huffs. 

his vision was really blurry so his eyes were tightly closed. his body was reacting to everything so weirdly. his skin felt like it was on fire, he couldn't handle this. the Kevin guy drove as fast as he could to dea's house and lifted Jimin bridal style, carrying him a the way to the bedroom.

×××

"hyung.... will Jimin be okay?" Taehyung pouted, as Namjoon drove to 2seok chops. "of course, he will be! why?" Namjoon asked, being concerned. "I just have this bad feeling about this whole dating thing." the younger looked at Namjoon with sad eyes. the manager stopped at 2seok chops asking Taehyung to go in and meet his favorite idol, and that his boyfriend will also be there. he also told him that he'll be bringing Jimin here too, since he must've eaten only a little.

taehyung hugged Namjoon a goodbye, mumbling a thank you, for lifting his mood up. Namjoon chirped a small song as he started driving to the hotel where Jimin and dea were having a date. 

Taehyung opened the door, to find the restaurant empty. "hello?" he said. Jeongguk came out of the kitchen wearing a pink apron. "hey, TaeTae!" he quickly ran into Taehyung's arms, peppering him with butterfly kisses. "oh my god, ggukie!" the other squeaked in happiness. "come, sit!" the ravenette beamed. Taehyung looked at Jeongguk, head to toe and softly blushed. "you look cute in an apron." he giggled. Jeongguk shyly smiled before pulling out a chair for Taehyung to sit.

the door opened again, as a man dressed in black, wearing a mask entered the place. as soon as he saw Taehyung, his eyes formed crescents crinkling in the ends. Taehyung stared at the man in disbelief. the man removed his mask, and there was was. Min Yoongi aka AgustD.

"please don't faint, Taehyungie." Jeongguk warned. "oh. my. fucking. god." Taehyung shakily whispered before lunging forward to capture yoongi in a bone breaking hug. yoongi happily hugged his already favorite fan, back.

seokjin and hoseok came out of the kitchen with hot bowls of delicious soups. Jeongguk proceeded to bring bowls and chopsticks for them. "you're Taehyung, right?" yoongi excitedly chirped. "yes, yes! I'm a big, big, big fan of yours yoongi-ssi!" the boy bowed down, showing him respect, before giving him the flowers and gift that he had bought for yoongi. 

"thank you so much! hope you liked my new album!" 

"woah, my dorm room was on fire after listening to that." tae exaggerated, earning a laugh from the others. "let's eat?" seokjin asked to which everyone happily squealed. they sat at the table, chit chatting with each other even without knowing each other's names properly. 

×××

Namjoon whistled as he twisted his steering wheel, driving towards the restaurant where Jimin and dea were having a date. he just hoped everything was alright. he just didn't want to see the cutie's face brought down into a frown, or anger. When he reached there, he didn't find the car that he had asked for to be there. he quickly called Kevin. 

"hey, dude. you didn't come?"

"sir, I think that guy wasn't feeling well or something so ma'am asked me to drive to her place quickly."

"holy shit, I'm on my way."

the manager quickly threw his phone in the backseat and drove to dea's place as fast as he could, without breaking any rules. his heart was beating like crazy. 'what would've happened? is Jimin okay? please be okay, Jimin. I'm sorry.' His breath was getting heavier and heavier as he ran towards dea's mansion attacking the calling bell like a maniac. 

a maid, with a worried expression opened the door and let Namjoon in. "where is he?" he asked hastily. "they're in dea's room, please go quick, before anything happens!" the maid cried. the man bolted towards the actress's room to get the shock of his life. 

×××

dea, somehow, with the help of Kevin, bought Jimin to her room. she dropped the heavy and whimpering boy onto the bed, looking at him with a worried expression. "undress him half and go out, Kevin." she says, breathing out tiredly. Kevin did as he was told, and left a half naked Jimin and dea alone. her frown was replaced with a smirk. she ripped her blouse apart, revealing her breasts as she walked towards Jimin. 

Kevin was standing outside the room gaurding. "I make barbie look real?", dea growled, placing her sharp nails on Jimin's chest. his chest was heaving heavily. his eyes were shut and mouth was slightly parted as he softly whined. he was in a helpless state. he was sure that dea had added drugs to his soup, which made him feel aroused to a point where he couldn't stand straight. 

he felt like he was tossing in flames. it was an overdose, and it could cause health problems if hid immunity was low. "what am I upto, huh?" she grit her teeth, sinking her sharp nails into his chest, drawing small droplets of blood. 

'psycho. she's a fucking psycho.' 

Jimin thought in a haze. he was already regretting everything, but all of that was overpowered by that intoxicating drug. dea slapped Jimin across the face, "that wasn't necessary?" she grabbed his neck, slightly cutting his air supply. "nobody talks back to me, understand, you son of a bitch?"

Jimin was too horny to understand anything but hid only goals were to run away from dea, and get to cum. his mind was all fuzzy and he couldn't make coherent thoughts, he couldn't make a proper decision to get up and run, or scream as loud as he could. he was intoxicated.

the door burst open revealing Namjoon, and dea was even more angry now. "what the fuck, Dea!?" he shouted, and before dea could throw hands, he grabbed the vase on the table beside the door and hit her head, resulting her to fall unconscious on the floor. "Kevin, take her to the doctor." he says before running towards the bed to see a whining Jimin, fumbling with the belt of his pants.

"help me, please, Namjoon!" the younger cried, still trying to remove his belt. Namjoon clenched his jaw, being mad angry at Dea and most importantly, himself.

"I'm.... I'm sorry Jimin."

"fuck your sorry.... i-" before Jimin could even finish his sentence, he felt a rush of heat course through his body. he tweaked his nipples, arching his back off the bed so gently, with a mesmerizing contorted face and honey soft moans. 

was Namjoon able to control himself?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	19. strangely good.

*evil laugh*

____________________________

Kevin wore dea his shirt and he carried her out of the room.

"j-jimin..." the taller's breath hitched as he saw Jimin's state, guilt immediately filled him, tears started to prick his eyes. the boy's head lolling from side to side, as gentle whines left his parted lips. his chest was slightly bleeding, and his cheeks were flushed pink. the boy's eyes were filled with unshed tears. his body was sweating. he was panting heavily, with his hands fumbling dumbly with his belt. 

Namjoon searched for his clothes that were thrown somewhere in the room, and quickly bought them to the weak boy who was laying helplessly on the bed, muttering some words which he couldn't quite make out. 

things started to stab him in his chest. 'why did I even put jimin into this? was it all for my greed? just because I like him? just because I wanted to see him again? was it all for my filthy greed that he had to bear so much.'

"w-wear these, please." Namjoon said, coming a little bit closer to Jimin, to give his clothes. "n-namjoon...." the younger softly whined. he pushed the older's hand which was holding the clothes, away and grabbed his shirt's collar, pulling him so close that their lips almost collided. 

"please.. ha.... fuck me~" Jimin breathed onto Namjoon's lips as he slightly arched his back off the bed, as his chest gently touched Namjoon's. "Jimin... you've been drugged.... I can't-" the older hesitated.

"I don't care. I w-want you, p-please." the smaller again let out a soft whine. he took Namjoon's hand, guiding it to his belt. Namjoon shook his hand away and tore himself away from Jimin's body. 'no, no, no, no, Namjoon. you can't take advantage of him like this. you can't use him in his vulnerable state. this is so wrong.' but before he could think any longer, his boner in its confinement was hurting, and seeing Jimin like this was only fuelling it up.

Jimin, on the other hand, managed to shuck his jeans away, even after Namjoon's protests. the white panties were soaked and spoilt because of all the sweet wetness that came from his throbbing cunny. the older tried his best to look away, but the sight was tempting. 

the taller dug his nails into his palms, he stopped breathing, his chest was puffed up, it took him everything to not pounce on poor Jimin who was horny beyond limit and he needed someone to fuck his brains out. it was like Namjoon dragged himself into a challenge, where he had to decide whether he should be true to his job or just become a victim to his own needs. it was so wrong to touch Jimin, in any way.

he hesitantly took a step forward, but he stopped. was this alright? he was only going to dress Jimin up, so it wouldn't be much of a hassle, right? 'calm down, namu. it's nothing. change his clothes and take him back home.' 

he was painfully hard and he reluctantly ignored it, just for the sake of humanity. he picked Jimin's clothes which the boy had thrown on the floor, and walked to him. "stay c-calm, Jimin. I'm g-gonna dress you up." Namjoon said, shakily. 

with much difficulty, the boy's shirt was put on with him trying to pop the buttons every now and then, or try to tear the sleeve or doing something or the other so that he could get rid of the clothing on him.

"pants pants pants...." Namjoon muttered trying to find Jimin's pants. by the time Namjoon went to get his clothes, Jimin was completely naked on the bed, playing with his little clitty as he gripped the sheets in his hand. that's all it took for Namjoon to throw all resolve out of the window. "Namjoon.... please t-touch me." Jimin whimpered again, which almost sounded like a cat purring melodiously into his ears. 

Jimin looked divine like this. Namjoon quickly knelt on the floor, pulling Jimin to the edge of the bed by his thighs. his mouth watered, looking at the wet and glistening pussy right in front of his eyes. his eyes darkened into onyxes as he hungrily gazed at Jimin's pussy. the fat pussy lips were puffing out, because of the arousal, glossed with a gorgeous shade of pink. 

"eat me out, please." his hand softly carded through Namjoon's hair, trying to bury his head between his meaty thighs. 

the manager placed soft kisses along Jimin's inner thighs, which felt so smooth on his lips, with a messed up mind which was slowly narrowing down to something which only focused on pleasuring Jimin and making him feel so good. Namjoon sucked in a breath, letting his worrying thoughts wander out, as he continuously left opened mouthed kisses on both of Jimin's inner thighs.

no matter how much his mind screamed, telling him to stop, his heart had no intentions of doing so. he took some flesh between his teeth, biting down on it so that he could form a little bruise, which had Jimin twitching and squeaking. 

jimin toes curled, feeling Namjoon's hot breath against his skin. he panted loudly. his mind was numbing down to nothing but the tiny amounts of pleasure that he got from the man below. pushing two fingers into his mouth and coating it with his saliva, Jimin swirled his dripping wet fingers over his sensitive nipples, while moaning quietly.

this was so wrong in so many ways. but that didn't stop either of them from going ahead from whatever they were doing. nothing mattered at the moment. the only thing that did was Jimin and Namjoon between his legs, leaving hot bite marks on the smaller's thighs, totally obsessed with how tender they felt between his teeth.

"n-namjoon.... hurry p-please."

the older's heart hammered in his chest, hearing how his name rolled off of Jimin's tongue so prettily, looking like an angel. his mind was levitating off into something he could not pin point clearly, but he was sure that all his thoughts about the consequences he was going to face were shut down. all he wanted was make Jimin feel good. 

the younger boy whispered Namjoon's name in the lewdest way possible, as if he was chanting a prayer just for Namjoon. it was fucked up, really, but neither of them could bring themselves to give a damn about anything. Jimin wasn't in his sober thoughts, because the drug dosage was a little bit too much, and it was driving Namjoon insane as the older watched the boy's juices soak the sheets.

Namjoon's mouth was watering, and he couldn't keep himself waiting anymore. he placed a chaste kiss on Jimin's clit, making the other's body shudder with a needy moan, beautifully eliciting from his throat. the older licked his lips, and lay his tongue flat on his cunny licking a fat stripe upto his puffy clit. 

Jimin felt so relieved that he was finally being touched. his body was so sensitive that his back arched off clean of the bed, when the older flicked the tip of his tongue over his enlarged nub, nibbling onto the thick fleshy lips, with delicate teeth. the boy's hand immediately found Namjoon's head, burying him in deeper.

and of course, the other had no choice but to comply to the younger's wants. 

jimin's flavor was so sweet, so juicy, so gratifying, that he wrapped his arms around his meaty and smooth legs, pulling jimin closer to his face, burying his mouth in his delicious folds. Namjoon could feel his wetness soaking his lips but it only made him more excited. but he had to also keep himself from wrecking Jimin completely to a dumb mess, because this was so, so, so not right.

Namjoon felt himself slowly getting addicted to how the small boy tasted. his tongue laved at the folds hungrily before pushing it under the hood of his clit. Jimin thrusted his chest into the air, squealing out of sensitivity as waves of pleasure crashed down on him. with the older's hands on his stomach, he couldn't move his hips much.

Namjoon repeated his actions and kept poking his tongue under the hood which sent Jimin's eyes to the back of his head. the younger boy gripped the sheets with shakey hands, as he kept moaning out the man's name over and over again like it was a prayer. his brain went into a mushy state, by every passing minute, feeling Namjoon's tongue hit all the right spots, which had him squirming out of pleasure.

his pussy clenched around nothing, as Namjoon continued to abuse his clit, like he was a hungry scavenger. Jimin's cunt was so slinky wet that Namjoon could easily slide two fingers in, without causing any kind of pain. Jimin's body jolted when the sensitivity in his body just doubled up. 

the fingers were knuckles deep already and Namjoon was fascinated by how hard the walls were clenching around his calloused digits. with his free hand, which he used to hold jimin down, he pulled the hood of his clitoris back, exposing the small delicate pearl and all the most sensitive parts on the boy, to Namjoon.

the other wasted no time in pressing his lips back to suckle on it harshly, while moaning at the taste. Namjoon's fingers, which were dipped deep inside Jimin's sloppy heat, started plunging in and out, gradually, as the other raised his hips, with a vigorous shudder running through his body. 

jimin felt Namjoon stroke his clit roughly with his tongue which had him pressing his head into the sheets, with a parted mouth which let out breathy moans containing a strong lustful essence. the younger's legs comfortably rested on broad shoulders, as his thighs stroked Namjoon's ears as he was being eaten out like a delicious meal.

"n-namjoon, m-more..." jimin sighed in pleasure, gingerly rocking his hips onto Namjoon's fingers trying to make him touch the spot. the taller's tongue skillfully laved at the folds, as the pace of his fingers inside Jimin, increased. he knew, he just knew that he's been rolling the pads of his fingers against the boy's sweet spot from the high pitched moans that he heard from the divine and godly male above him.

Jimin's small hand harshly pulled at the older male's locks as his eyebrows scrunched together, feeling himself getting so close to his orgasm. Namjoon sped up with his fingers, slamming into his sweet spot, not having any intentions of stopping his lips from engulfing Jimin's folds and clit between his mouth and suck with a hard vaccum.

"fuck, fuck, fuck... I'm.. I'm c-cumming... ah!" the smaller's toes curled and eyes immediately rolled into his pretty skull as he orgasmed on Namjoon's fingers. his back arched so elegantly that Namjoon could cum just by that, in his pants like a fucking teenager, but he looked up from below, at Jimin's blissed out face, as he cummed so hard, whilst screaming his name.

the older didn't stop and kept stimulating him, making him nothing but a pleasure drunk mess. his cheeks were painted with a tipsy blush, with his head lolled to the side, biting his finger, but failing to manage his squeals of ecstasy. 

"oh my god," jimin whispered audibly, feeling like he was going to burst any moment. he tried his best to pry Namjoon's head away but he was too much into a haze that his strength was nothing. "Namjoon... t-too much... please.... mmph fuck-" he was at his limit, and Namjoon only detached his mouth from his cunt, but continued thrusting his fingers harshly just to watch Jimin squirt hotly whilst wailing loudly. 

his hips had lost rhythm and they twitched uncontrollably as tears of ecstasy ran down his cheeks. his lips were formed into a dumb smile, gasping when he squirted a copious amount on Namjoon's face, not giving a damn about his surroundings anymore. when Namjoon finally stopped, he licked his fingers and wiped his face with his sleeve, not caring if his clothes got dirty.

he gave Jimin's clit one last lingering lick, after which his lips walked over his smooth skin, upto his tender pillowy lips, to make Jimin taste himself on his tongue. their lips collided roughly, into a lustful wrestle. the male below tried to bring his hands under Namjoon's clothes, but the other was quick to grab his wrists and pin them above his head.

they greedily locked lips, Jimin's skin brushing against the manager's clothes as he moaned profanely into his mouth. Namjoon pushed the boys head back onto the matress and pulled away from Jimin's addicting lips, with a smooch sound resonating through the room.

when he looked down at Jimin, his face lost all color.

'I did not just do this.'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	20. don't stop, please.

his eyes were wide, staring back into Jimin's dark hooded onyxes. the boy's makeup was slightly smeared in the edges, eyes were glazed with heavy lust. his little hands curled into Namjoon's, trying to release himself from his grip, and latch his luscious lips with the older.

the other gulped, just thinking over everything he had done just minutes ago. his hands stayed, pressing Jimin's together onto the bed, above the boy's head. 

the younger's eyes were hooded, scrunched eyebrows slightly puffed and very inviting lips with soft whines slipping past them like a sugary whisper, which nested into Namjoon's mind, so in deep that he couldn't help but think about how much more sexier and prettier Jimin could get of he-

"joonie..... f-fuck me.... don't hold back..." Jimin's soft and pliant voice rung in Namjoon's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Jimin wasn't in a sober mindset to think anything right and it was so fucking wrong for Namjoon to take advantage of this. 

"but-" before the older could say anything, jimin leaned ahead and attached their lips harshly. Namjoon could taste the remnants of Jimin's sweet nectar on his mouth. 'I can't stop anymore.' he growled slightly, calculatively grinding his hips against Jimin's, whilst pushing his tongue past his lips, to savor the rest of him.

something lit up in both of them. it was something so carnal, that Namjoon didn't want to keep jimin waiting. something so intense that Jimin wanted to feel strong hands holding him down, lips leaving their marks on him, tongue licking every nook and cranny on him.

Namjoon felt the mess of this situation bubbling through him, but right now, he just craved to touch the boy who laid so prettily under him, begging for something he's been wanting for so long. he tried his best to hold back like he always did, but there was a difference between them and Jimin. 

he knew their minds weren't ready for this. Namjoon's mind was slowly shifting into a dark room where Jimin was the only light. 

Jimin's head could think about nothing but Namjoon. it was like his thoughts dimmed down to focusing on the older's hot lips on him. he loved his position under him. his thoughts were manipulated by the drug and he didn't want the other to stop touching his sensitive body at all, because it felt too good to stop, at this point.

the younger was far away from thinking about the messy situation they were in, but in the back of his mind, it had settled that there were going to be consequences in the near future, but he was too much in a haze to care. 

the heated wetness between Jimin's thighs only grew when Namjoon's slick lips kissed his jaw, gradually proceeding to ghost over his neck, then to his protruding collarbones where the older introduced his teeth, gently biting and sucking on the smooth flesh to leave a mark.

their eyes were closed, as a soft moan erupted from Jimin's throat, "please~" 

he was that sensitive. 

Namjoon liked it. liked how the smaller boy fit perfectly in his arms. it was as if the curves on his body were crafted to the molds of his hands. he liked the filth that came out Jimin's mouth, liked the way he still said please, while looking up at him. 

his vanilla scent flooded his senses, as Namjoon went further down, taking his right nipple into his warm mouth, swirling his tongue roughly over the hardened bud. his hands went loose around Jimin's, which gave the other a chance to reach down and tug at Namjoon's shirt, telling him to take it off in the sweetest way.

the small request had Namjoon's heart pounding in his chest. his jacket came off, followed by his shirt. Jimin's warm hands immediately rested ran over the older's chest, feeling the softness of his skin and toughness of his muscles.

he could feel Namjoon's heart pulsing under his palm. when the manager resumed back to sucking, flicking and massaging the boy's nipples, a hand was combing through his hair, tugging slightly at the locks. Jimin arched his back, to tell Namjoon how needy he felt, and that he wanted him inside.

the taller returned back up, only to kiss jimin with all fervor he had inside him. the younger's small hands fumbled with Namjoon's belt, whilst letting his tongue explore his wet cavern. Namjoon helped him, to remove his belt. he unwillingly detached himself from jimin, to shuck off his pants and boxers. 

he was in such a haste, that he couldn't hear his surroundings, he couldn't think properly. Jimin grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bed in a way that he was straddling the man's thick thighs. they feverishly kissed again, as their tongues messily wrestled for dominance. the kiss was really drooly, but still, they liked it. 

the atmosphere was dense, burdened with desire. by now they were only craving for each other. Jimin's skin on him felt like he touched the warm summers and is gently running his hands through the mellow water, which was spiralling around his fingers. 

the heat was comfortable as they kissed as if they were glued to each other. firm hands framed Jimin's hips and within a blink of an eye, Namjoon flipped them over to their previous position. the older male chuckled, not missing the cute squeak of surprise that erupted from jimin. 

Jimin slowly stroked Namjoon's hard and pre-cum dripping cock, making the other lose his breath already. the smaller male's wetness was leaking down onto the baby pink silk sheets.

"fill me up, until I beg you to stop." the boy daintily whispered into Namjoon's ears, whilst moving his fist up and down his dick. Namjoon swore he could see stars. touching their foreheads together, he gripped both of Jimin's hands, pinning them above his head, with jimin trying to greedily capture the older's lips again, only to be smugly denied.

"ready, sweetheart?" Namjoon murmured, softly before running the tip of his tongue over the shell of the younger's ear. the boy under him, shivered a bit, biting his bottom lip, and nodding. the older slapped his thigh, not too hard to sting, only to get a verbal answer from him. "y-yes.... please."

Namjoon set his feet on the floor staring at Jimin's small frame. legs slightly spread, giving him a sneak peek of his sweet cunny that he tasted half an hour ago, which was still dripping onto the silk sheets. red spots given to his tanned inner thighs by Namjoon, it looked like flowers were blooming all over Jimin's beautifully honey tanned skin. and Namjoon watered them. so beautifully. 

the boy was panting softly, from all that heavy and sloppy make-out, small puffs of air leaving his swollen lips. Jimin's hands remained where they were pinned.

a sense of possessiveness washed over the older male. when he looked at the ethereal and angelic boy laid on the bed. he wrapped his arms around Jimin's thighs, pulling him to the edge of the bed. his lips sat like butterflies on Jimin's flat tummy, before withdrawing them, just to place the head of his red cock against the younger's pussy. 

Jimin's juices coated the head of his cock. he started whimpering and squirming when Namjoon slapped his length multiple times on his clit. "Stop teasing, nam- ah!" his sentence trailed off into a long drawn moan when Namjoon pushed the head of his dick in. 

Namjoon could tell that jimin hadn't been penetrated for a long time, from the virgin like tightness that encased his thick cock as he slid further a further in. he could sense jimin making an attempt to not clench so hard around his dick, which he found really cute.

Namjoon could see tears in Jimin's eyes, and his teeth biting his lower lip harshly. he quickly halted and leaned forward to gently kiss him. "it's been.... it's b-been.... so l-long.... since I have-" he started but Namjoon was quick to peck his lips again and finish his sentence, "I can tell. I'll go slow, baby." he assured him.

was it the drug? or was he like this in bed everytime? where did that boy go, who would savagely bite back? where did that boy go, who would look mean? where did that boy go, who would keep rolling his eyes? where did that confident boy go, who literally sat on his lap and choked him, just so Namjoon would shut up about going on a third date with dea?

Namjoon smiled, after jimin nodded and kissed him again. his heart was thrumming against his chest looking at the faint blush that covered Jimin's cheeks. he stood straight, while still being halfway inside him.

he massaged his thighs, to calm his breathing down, relishing the feeling of the plush meat into which his fingers sunk gently. he moved a little bit more, and jimin closed his thighs as a reaction. "you're t-too big...." he whimpered, trying to hold his trembling legs still.

the older smirked and pried his legs apart and held them firmly above his shoulders. "you can take it, love. I know you can." he spoke in his lower register, pushing in as slowly as he could. the moans just increased in pitch until he was buried deep in, to the hilt. 

Jimin's warm heat encompassed his dick tightly. the boy could feel the burn which came with the wide stretch. it felt good. incredibly good. he hadn't felt this in so damn long, that he almost felt like a virgin now. he could nearly feel Namjoon's cock shape his insides. 

he was still leaking around it, since the drug that was mixed in his soup made him release his hormones more than normal. he was losing his mind just by having Namjoon inside him, each breath shortened, feeling Namjoon brushing against all the right spots inside him. 

his eyes rolled back into his skull. his little clit was pulsating and the walls were contracting and expanding continuously to get used to Namjoon's berserk size. Jimin loved how his pussy perfectly sucked in Namjoon's length, like he was made to take him this way. 

the pain gradually subsided and Namjoon absolutely adored jimin when he tried to pull apart his fluttering folds, gingerly shifting here and there to adjust to his size. he also rolled his fingers over his clit, and the older couldn't help but mentally coo at his little tries. 

no matter how messed up the situation was, no matter what consequences Namjoon could see that they could face in the next few hours, no matter how angry he was with dea for adding drugs into his food to use him, Jimin was being far too adorable to let these thoughts crowd his mind again. Namjoon let himself drown in that moment.

he knew that Jimin was still not sober, because he was constantly whimpering and begging Namjoon to fuck him stupid. but he wasn't going to do that right away. with how much he was whining mindlessly, the older could tell that breaking him would be easy.

while Jimin did his own thing to push away the pain, Namjoon couldn't help but lean forward again and capture the boy's plump lips. Jimin's hand was replaced by Namjoon placing his broad thumb on his clit and rubbing it slowly which had the younger moaning hotly.

experimentally, Namjoon pulled out all the way until the head of his dick was the only part inside, and smoothly thrusted his hips against Jimin's pillowy plush butt. a loud moan resonated throughout the room as their chests touched.

arms and legs immediately wrapped around Namjoon, when he thrusted again, which sent another moan out from jimin. "k-keep going, please... fuck-" that's all Namjoon needed to plunge back in with much more force than before, not caring if someone heard them. 

their bodies glistened with sweat as the older continuously slid in and out of the smaller's delicious wetness, and Jimin was completely a wailing mess under him. he was practically folded in half, having his legs propped firmly over Namjoon's shoulders who was ramming straight into his sweet spot which made a hot pool form in the pit of his stomach. 

his wails just increased in pitch, making Namjoon smirk and growl in the crook of the boy's neck, satisfied enough with the fact that he had directly aimed at his sweet cherry every time he pushed in. the thumb on Jimin's clit didn't stop rolling over the small and now red pearl, sending the younger into oblivion.

the way Jimin was wildly trembling and and moaning under him, whilst having his limbs wrapped around Namjoon, sparked something in them, which was indescribable, but was something on which they couldn't quite put a finger on. 

Jimin couldn't believe that his pussy could take Namjoon wholly. he could sense every single protruding vein brush against his walls which helplessly clung to the older's cock, as his face started to heat up, being embarrassed of the ugly squelching sounds his cunny made, every time Namjoon pushed back in.

the taller male, didn't stop simultaneously rubbing Jimin's little clit as he sped up, loving the way he had Jimin wrapped around his fingers, be it just for the night. this was so wrong in so many different ways, but Namjoon couldn't bring himself back to the point where he would care. 

jimin lifted his head just to see Namjoon's cock disappear into him. it looked so hot that he clenched around his cock tightly, but the other just kept going faster and faster as jimin gyrated on the bed. his body started shuddering violently as an intense pleasure took over him.

he gripped the sheets, as his moans got louder. "oh my god..... Namjoon, don't stop, please!" jimin cried, bucking his chest. the man only sniggered, grunting when jimin clenched harder around his juicy and thick cock, which absolutely looked better being sucked in by Jimin's pretty and soaked pussy.

jimin erupted onto Namjoon dick, coating them with his juices. he had never squirted this hard in his life. the boy's toes curled in tightly as his walls gripped Namjoon's dick impossibly firmly. 

"oh, baby I'm gonna cum. hold on a little bit." the taller male growled, holding a shaking Jimin, who's legs were trying to close around Namjoon's shoulders due to the intense pleasure that racked through his system. his voice didn't lower at all, as Namjoon rammed into him again and again making him squirt a little more with each thrust.

Namjoon moaned loudly giving few more sloppy yet harsh thrusts, emptying deep inside the smaller boy. his hips stayed flushed against Jimin's soft ass, as his body shook in pleasure as he cummed deep inside the boy.

the only thing that could be heard in the room was heavy breathing from the two males on the bed. Namjoon released Jimin's legs from over his shoulders letting him rest. he picked him up, and layed him properly on the bed, too tired to bother cleaning themselves up. his mind couldn't think about anything sane, after this mind blowing time with Jimin.

he mindlessly joined Jimin in the bed, hugging him securely from behind and both of them drifted to sleep in no time, basking in each other's warmth.

'tomorrow's gonna be a mess.'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	21. am I falling?

Namjoon sighed as he stared at the sleeping beauty snuggled against him. he fit perfectly in his arms. his hair still smelled like peaches. he fondly looked at the little curves and crevices on Jimin's face and smiled. he didn't know if he should be happy about holding someone this beautiful in his arms, or start to think about the problems. 

he literally saved Dea's date and slept with him. he had been staring at jimin for the past hour. the sun wasn't up yet, but the sky was painted in the morning oranges and yellows. he couldn't get enough. 

the beautiful being who laid so peacefully in his arms, without one care in the world. he traced the back of his finger along Jimin's cheek, stopping at his lips, to thumb it with all the tenderness he had in him. he kissed those lips last night. 

those eyes were closed, which were shedding tears last night, begging for him to fuck him senseless. he placed a peck on those tired lids, also seeing that he doesn't wake jimin up. his finger continued to traced down his face to his neck. there were dark reddish bruises. they looked like dark red roses blooming on his neck and collarbones. he made them on Jimin.

'how thoughtful.'

his finger traced further down, along his arm that was folded against his chest, holding the little hand which played and gripped his hair last night.   
his hand finally rested on the curve of Jimin's waist, looking further down those naked thighs which were wrapped around him last night.

his cunny looked a deep shade of pink. 'was I too rough?'

his honey tanned skin so good against his own slightly dark skin. a red tint was permanently spread across Jimin's cheeks, as soft breaths hit Namjoon's chest like a little tickle. the older was absolutely mesmerised. a pleasant feeling bloomed in his chest, whenever he thought about the previous activities.

'am I falling?'

the longer he stared, it seemed like he was falling deeper and deeper into someone who's name is Jimin and who hated him with his guts. 

'I made love to him.'

the door opened with a click. the kind looking maid came in with a small smile on her face. he pushed away his thoughts, slightly moving to sit straight. she blushed looking at his naked torso, which Namjoon couldn't quite understand. "I hope everything went well." she whispered. 

Namjoon's lips couldn't help but bashfully tug upwards. he shouldn't be smiling, everything that happened yesterday was very wrong. 

he simply nodded. she walked closer towards the bed and handed him a little box. 'Soothing rose lotion' it read. Namjoon's eyebrows scrunched ever so slightly, as he looked at her with confusion written all over his face. 

"in case you were rough with him last night." she smirked and threw a wink at him before leaving.

Namjoon stared at the door being closed processing what just happened, and he quietly chuckled before lying on his back, then turning to the side to face a still sleeping Jimin. was it on purpose, or he would do this to everyone in sleep, Jimin curled back into Namjoon, resting his face cozily into the crook of Namjoon's neck, he softly hummed.

now, the older was contemplating if he should apply the lotion down there, or let Jimin apply it himself. 'i have already touched him a thousand times.' 

he opened the box and smelled the product. it smelled like gentle roses, it had the right amount of contents which would soothe any burn, or rash on your skin. two fingers swiped through the liquid. it was a bit cold, but Namjoon still proceeded to keep the box on the nightstand.

he sucked in a deep breath, "I'm sorry, baby." he whispers before kissing his forehead with kind lips, trying not to wake Jimin up. Namjoon, with the softest hands, rubbed the lotion in Jimin's delicate pussy lips, then calculatively swerving them through his folds. he withdrew his hand only to pour more lotion onto his fingers, and spread the liquid on Jimin's bottom. 

the boy shivered against him, as silent little whines erupted from his throat, which eventually muffled into Namjoon's neck. "shh, it's nothing, baby." he whispered into the younger's ear, as he continued to apply the lotion, cupping his pinkish charms, every now and them to spread it evenly.

once he was done, he grabbed the tissues that were on the nightstand, luckily and wiped his hands clean. he sighed again, not really wanting for the day to even start. weirdly enough, he wanted to stay like this, with Jimin in his arms, little snores, calm breaths hitting his neck like a small feather grazing his skin.

whenever he looked at the younger sleeping like an ethereal beauty, fitting perfectly in his arms, something tugged at his heart strings a little bit too hard. he didn't want this to end. no. never. 

×××

the bright rays of the sun, shone through the white curtains, illuminating the room with a certain golden and yellow. the honey tanned skin glowed beautifully under the mellow light, warming up Jimin's body. his face was squished against someone's chest, the warmth felt really gentle and comfortable so he could not bring himself to care about who it was.

he snuggled in closer, trying to find more of that soothing warmth, as his lips tugged upwards, curving up into a small shy smile. he could feel the hand in the small of his back, gently run up and down his spine. it was so soft, like he was a fragile porcelain doll. the hand caressed his waist ever so tenderly, kneading the smooth flesh slowly. it felt familiar but softer.

he wrapped his arm around the other man's waist, pulling himself closer to him, to escape from the cold breeze that was touching his skin. jimin tugged the quilted covers to himself and entangled his legs with other other man, loving the pleasant scent he gave off. the man's arm wrapped around him too. the dulcet sounds of the birds filled the atmosphere.

he stayed like that, basking in the other man's warmth, who's hand didn't stop stroking his naked back. his bottom felt cool and soothed down. he liked how the fingers tickled his back softly, like they were lovingly walking on the expanse of his skin. 

he didn't open his eyes yet, he didn't want to, because he didn't want the sunrays to prick his eyes. he could hear a sound like a heartbeat, which almost made him go back to sleep. 

there were benign taps on his shoulder, "good morning, princess." thick lips touched his forehead twice and thrice as the deep husky voice rung in his ears. those same lips touched his cheekbones and nose, it felt familiar but more softer. 

"wake up, lovely." he heard the same voice speak. a shiver rushed through Jimin and he could feel those strong arms pull him tightly against the person's body. his eyes shot open and he tore himself away from him. 

"N-namjoon."

it was like Namjoon heard the shrill noise of shattering glass. his heart sunk down to the pit of his stomach. his face was stoic, the smile had immediately faded away. his heart stopped and his stomach curled uneasily. Jimin looked around, he looked at the quilted covers wrapped over his lap. the world stopped working for both of them and a everything silenced down to a loud beep. 

everything started crashing down on Jimin like a bunch of bricks being thrown at him. he had sex with his so called date's manager. the one whom he hated with all his guts. "Jimin, i-" before Namjoon could say anything, Jimin tried to get off of the bed, whilst hiding his body with the covers, like Namjoon didn't just see all of it last night.

but when he stood, a sharp pain coursed through his hips and down, causing him to fall on the floor with a thud. "Ouch-" Jimin whimpered on the floor, bunching up the sheets to himself since he was feeling cold. the older was quick to get up and go to the other side to lift the boy bridal style into his arms, taking care that the covers don't fall off. 

"Let me go, you idiot!" The younger shouted, wiggling in the man's hold, but he was too weak to push him away. he was placed on the bed, and the covers were wrapped around him completely. Namjoon's heart rate was faster than ever now, because Jimin looked fucking cute like this. he wasn't supposed to feel this way, looking at the boy's angry puffy face.

he knew Jimin had millions of questions and he was not ready to answer any of those even though he had answers. he sat at the edge of the bed with wobbling lips, trying to make out a sentence, but under Jimin's piercing gaze he couldn't get even a word that his heart wanted to pour out.

"Come here." Jimin's strict tone pierced his ears and he flinched. he didn't know why, but he did. his feet refused to move. "I said, come here." the younger patted the empty place beside him. Namjoon was terrified. was he going to slap him? complain to the police? 

he reluctantly crawled and sat where Jimin. his breath hitched every second. "I... I'm sorry.... Jimin.... it's because of me that-"

Jimin didn't let Namjoon finish his sentence, because he quickly scooted closer, craned his neck upwards and locked his plump lips with Namjoon's.   
the older was shocked beyond limit. his eyes went wide, and his heart skipped a beat. his senses numbed down to nothing, the world stopped moving for him.

when the younger parted away from his lips, "Did you like it?" it was a sultry whisper. it was the very first time Jimin had asked this question to someone, if they liked the sex they had with him. he was always confident about it, since he didn't fuck with the same person again. woosik was his first serious partner, but he started cheating on him and bullied him.

"w-what?"

"the sex. did you like it?"

Namjoon was surprised at how coolly Jimin took this situation. yeah, he did like the sex but for him it was more than just sex for some reason. but they started off on the wrong foot. this was all mismanaged, the sequence of events were wrong. it wasn't supposed to go this way.

"I... I did, but-"

the younger swiftly turned around and sat on the older's lap, intensely gazing into his onyxes. he could see his reflection in those confused and terrified eyes. all it took was a breath to smash his lips back again, he smirked through the kiss. Namjoon was hesitant, but after a few seconds he gave in.

'you have no idea what's in store for us, Jimin.'

'you have no idea what's in store for you, Namjoon.'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	22. news.

"Manager harms world famous actress to sleep with her boyfriend! this will be today's hot topic of discussion with our special guests and our viewers! stay tuned, we'll be right back after a short break." the news reader screamed with a serious tone as the scenes on the TV flicked to some random condom ad. 

the remote dropped from Namjoon's hand and he stopped chewing his salad. he didn't expect it to go this far. he couldn't process anything right now. his koalas were pulling at his shirt so that he would play with them, but Namjoon was in a state of a really fucked up mindset at the moment.

he ruined a college going guy's life, by asking him to go on multiple dates with someone, whom he knew was going to harm him. and this time, it was not a mistake, it was a blunder. his breath shortened by every passing second and his hands started trembling. he rubbed his face with his palms, running them through his dark brown hair. 

he blinked at the TV screen as fear filled him up. he just wanted to disappear, it felt like he was rooted to the couch, he couldn't move a limb. the news started again after a few ads. "welcome back, viewers. I'm Sasha, your news reader for today and," 

Namjoon sucked in a breath wanting to throw a shoe at that emotionless bitch blabbering misunderstood shit on the tv just to gain the media some kind of gossip. he hated how the media could be a whore for gossip, they could go any extents, be it about a random person going to somewhere to have the time of his life, or having a heated discussion over why did that actress wear a bikini and not an underwear.

"today, we have special guests here. and we're going to discuss about Miss Choi Dea, The World Famous actress," the reader emphasized on the name, which had Namjoon's stomach churning uneasily. "being harmed by her own trustworthy manager?" the reader's tone changed to showing some fake concern towards dea, which she absolutely failed at, "only to sleep with his boyfriend!?" she raised her voice to a dramatic pitch, irritating Namjoon.

he switched off the tv immediately and closed his ears with his hands, panic taking over him. goosebumps rose on his skin, as he started thinking about the consequences he could face. the consequences Jimin could face. his phone started ringing and a shiver ran down his spine. he knew who it was. Jimin.

with shaking hands he attended the call. "what is this, Namjoon?" fear laced Jimin's voice, he could hear the tv running at Jimin's place in the background. "I.... I'm...." the older couldn't get anything out of his mouth because, one, he was in having a panic attack. he again heard the news reader screaming all kinds of bullshit against him and Jimin, which caused him to let out a whimper, his attack getting worse.

"Namjoon, I'm asking you." the voice Namjoon dreaded hear now was Jimin's. it was all his fault that he forced Jimin to go for another date after one. the older tried to swallow the lump in his throat to speak something, but before he could "Namjoon?" this time, Jimin's voice was a lot softer, compared to before.

"J-Jimin... I'm s-sorry, it's all b-because of m-me that you've f-fallen into this." the older couldn't stop crying and stuttering over every word he spoke, after which he started talking all gibberish which Jimin understood a little, but gave up on it after a few minutes of hearing.

"I'm coming over."

"please don't, i-"

"I'm coming over, that's final."

"no, Jimin."

"I want to sort this out with you, Namjoon. problems don't solve themselves."

"b-but...."

"Listen, we slept together, fine. but after whatever this bullshit is running in the media, I have a lot of questions."

"okay... I'll send you the address." Namjoon sighed giving up and preparing himself for all the questions he was going to be bombarded with. he texted Jimin his house address and threw the phone on the other side of the couch, breaking down completely. he let his tears fall, as he blamed himself for everything that's happening.

he hated to hear Jimin shouting at him. it was really hurting, because his judgement was wrong. dea almost raped the younger, but worse than that, he felt like a monster who took advantage of a very vulnerable Jimin. 

Jimin kind of tried to assure him the next day, but he still felt like a demon. 'I'm a fucking monster.' he told himself. those words rung in his ear like an echo of a bell. anxiety had already crawled up his nerves. there was nobody, who could help him.   
'im going to be a shame to my family'  
'a disrespect.'

he kept killing himself with his own thoughts. it felt like his limbs were chained and were being pulled in all four directions. his head was hurting. never in his life had Namjoon been in such a situation. his judgements were always perfect, and he always utterly cared for every single human. he was almost about to sink lower in the hole of his disturbing thoughts when the chain was broken by a long ring of his doorbell. 

Jimin. the one he was fearing to meet, at the moment.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	23. holy fuck, not again.

Namjoon opened the door with shakey hands to see what he expected. an angry Jimin, who pushed him with whatever force he had in him. Namjoon had dropped him home, that day and of course, he was bombarded with a million questions. 

he lied to his friends saying that he was too tired to come back home, so he went to Namjoon's place to rest. taehyung and Jeongguk were worried sick, because Jimin was supposed to return home before midnight, but he never came. they had called him and texted him asking about where was he, but he couldn't attend to them.

the whole day had gone normal for him, visiting seokjin, hoseok and Yoongi along with Jeongguk and Taehyung. Namjoon's friends questioned him about Namjoon, to which he said that he was resting at home. through dinner, the group planned to go on a picnic to Jeju island for a week, since they'd already become pretty close. Jimin had plans on meeting his parents, so he denied. 

Jeongguk and taehyung were enthusiastic, even after returning back from dinner, because they were excited to go for their first trip together. due to Yoongi's influence, the tickets were booked for tomorrow until a week, so they had to leave early in the morning. Jimin helped them pack their bags for the trip. he felt weird. he would faze out completely, staring into the void and the only face he could imagine was Namjoon.

he hated the fact that he couldn't concentrate properly on anything he was doing. his friends didn't ask him about how the date went, wanting not to bother him in any way, but the whole incident was stuck in his head like glue. it was really traumatizing, whatever he saw before the manager barged in. it was tough to hide it as well. he was about to be raped.

he couldn't sleep all night. his head was messed up with various thoughts keeping him awake. 'why did I even agree to go on the dates he requested?' anger was building up in him. 'if Namjoon hadn't forced me, I wouldn't have gone.'

he barely got three hours of sleep, and when he woke up, Jeongguk and Taehyung were already gone, luckily leaving some breakfast for him. he sighed, rubbing his heavy eyes, not really wanting to get out of his bed. the trauma consumed him again, and he sat there almost lifelessly, staring at the wall.

he shook his head to throw his thoughts, reluctantly getting up from his messy bed to brush his teeth and even then he couldn't stop blushing about the faint marks he remembered that Namjoon gave him. he faced away from the mirror and finished brushing his teeth. Jogging over to their table, where the breakfast was kept, he switched on the TV, to see the news for the day.

"Manager harms world famous actress to sleep with her boyfriend! this will be today's hot topic of discussion with our special guests and our viewers! stay tuned, we'll be right back after a short break." the news reader screamed with a serious tone as the scenes on the TV flicked to some random condom ad. 

he stopped chewing on his bread and waited for few minutes until the news showed again. he swore his heart stopped beating when he heard the news reader say, 

"welcome back, viewers. I'm Sasha, your news reader for today and, today, we have special guests here. and we're going to discuss about Miss Choi Dea, The World Famous actress, being harmed by her own trustworthy manager?only to sleep with his boyfriend!?"

his eyes widened. 'w-what'

his heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. he was in a scandal. a. scandal. his first response to this was to call Namjoon. he was full on panicking. he didn't want to be in this, his whole life was ruined if he got into any of this and his personal information got revealed. he could hear Namjoon's tense and nervous voice through the phone.

no, he wasn't going to have any of that. he decided to go over to his place and solve this before it got out of hand. he wore clothes which covered his body and face completely, so that the paparazzi won't catch him even if they knew how he looked. 

when he reached Namjoon's apartment building, there was already a huge crowd of people holding cameras and mics from respective news channels, screaming Namjoon's name. 

he somehow got through the crowd saying that he was a resident. heaving a sigh of relief, Jimin took the lift to the floor where Namjoon lived and there he was, standing in front of the man.

hands were crossed against his chest, with fire burning in his eyes. he took a deep breath before he entered in, clenching his jaw in anger. he only slept with Namjoon, but he didn't know it would come with these conditions and problems. he kicked the door shut, taking off his coat, cap and mask

"why did you have to pull me into all this, huh?" he said again, his tone stricter this time. he stepped forwards walking closer towards the taller, while breathing heavily. "first of all, what did you even fucking do that she had to inform this to the media?" he grit his teeth. "I broke her head probably?" the older shrugged his shoulders, weirdly feeling his anxiety wash away, looking at Jimin.

"broke. her. fucking. head." the younger scoffed, as his whole being tossed in flames. he was that angry. "why!? just why? you could've pushed her out of the room or something! why did you have to break her head!? you really wanted this to happen, didn't you? you ruined my fucking life!" the boy finally burst into tears, his anger slowly becoming those hot tears which streamed down his face.

Namjoon clenched his jaw, hearing the smaller sob, as he blabbered whatever came to his mind. it was both their mistake. the younger gripped Namjoon's t-shirt with his hands and cried "why did you call me on more dates when I didn't want to!?" those words hit the older like a bunch of bricks being thrown at him. he bunched up his fist, trying to keep himself from yelling at the boy.

it was irritating him. he hated to see the boy cry. he hated that he was the reason of his tears.

"you wanted to see me almost getting raped, right!?" Jimin's voice raised in pitch and the older lost his temper. pinning him against the nearest wall, Namjoon crashed his lips against Jimin's, moving them roughly, enough to form small bruises. it was like an unspoken agreement, that Jimin immediately responded to it.

hands shamelessly roamed over Jimin's clothed body, sneaking under his t-shirt, hastily. the kiss was still harsh, owing to their anger, which was bubbling through it. they let thousands of thoughts wander out of their head, concentrating on what they needed the most, at that moment.

they let themselves get carried away, even though they knew it wasn't going to solve the problem. it was absolutely wrong on Jimin's part that he kept screaming as if part of it wasn't his fault at all 

soon enough, jimin was bent over the coffee table, gripping it tightly until his knuckles went white, moaning melodiously as Namjoon's cock roughly slammed in and out of his delicious pussy, from behind. tears of ecstasy, now, streamed down his face, as loud wails tore from his throat, everytime Namjoon rammed into his sweet spot, maintaining his punishable pace.

the older's fingers rolled the little clit as fast as they could bringing jimin to another orgasm, as his other hand was pressing his hips flush against his own, as he relentlessly kept up his pace, occasionally slapping Jimin's cunny, only to watch him jolt and trash around, as of to escape from the onslaught of pleasure.

Jimin arched his back off of Namjoon's chest, loudly moaning, as he lost his mind, being aggressively fucked into oblivion.

"don't ever fucking say that again, do you understand?" the older growled in the younger's ear, and he could feel him shuddering due to the intense orgasm, even after which Namjoon didn't stop chasing his own release. 

"yes, yes, yes, yes!" jimin screamed as he cums once again, squirting all over Namjoon's thighs and making the floor messy. the other releases too, with a loud growl resonating in the room. aggressive and mind blowing.

there were a few minutes of silence, only to be broken by heavy pants and breathless breathing, as Jimin felt Namjoon's cock soften inside him. 

"fuck, we did it again."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	24. one night love.

night fell, the sky glittered with a blanket of stars that stretched to infinity. the place crescent moon shone like a silvery claw in the night sky. the city lights gloriously set ablaze the surroundings, as people walked on the streets of Seoul. 

Namjoon sat in his balcony, exhaling out in a pressed manner. this was going no where. he tried to find solutions to save himself and Jimin from this scandal, but there was something in it, that would put them back in trouble. 

he last saw Jimin, playing with his pets, feeding them leaves, as he thought about this situation. they had sex again, when they were not supposed to, regretting it all over again. Namjoon paced around in his balcony, fiddling with his fingers, trying to think of something.

Jimin was in the same situation, sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the black screen of the television. his phone had hundreds of notifications from Jeongguk and Taehyung, but he wasn't in a position to answer all of those right now. his mind was in a chaos. 'should've listened to Jeongguk.' 

it kept running in his mind. 

×××oompa loompa dora×××

Tae♡:  
JIMIN, WHAT IS THIS IM SEWING.

seyin*

serin*

SEEING*

Jeon:  
I told you dude. she's a fucking madass

Tae♡:  
Why did you even-  
okay fCck it  
you should've cUm with me  
when I left that biatcH there.

Jeon:  
are you at Namjoon's?  
I mean he's pretty smart and he can get you both out of this.   
and look, that madass must've stoked the media to get some undeserved sympathy and fame.

Tae♡:  
you know wJat,   
I'd actually let AgustD ✨fuck✨ me,   
rather than going to this bitch.

and ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I'd also ✨sugg✨ his dich.

fig*

DUCK*

oH mai gHad 

D I C K

Jeon:  
umm tae-

Tae♡:  
yeAH! his gives off ✨big duck energy✨ istg-

Jeon:  
tae control your dick and it's not about Yoongi's ✨GLITTERY D I C K✨. but it's about Jimin's dick that was going to be hurt

Tae♡:  
pussAYEh* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jeon:  
yeah same thing.

Tae♡:  
as far as Ik, ✨pussAYEh✨ is fLAt  
duck is bUmPY on da pants

✨D I C K.✨

Jeon:  
I WARNED YOU NOT TO DRINK   
but only fax no printer doe 👀

Tae♡:  
👀👀

Jimin:  
CAN Y'ALL SHUT UP   
FOR LIKE FIVE MINUTES!?  
AND TAE,   
WHY DOES IT   
MATTER IF I HAVE   
A PUSSY OR A DICK?

Tae♡:  
puSsAy is ✨seggzy✨

Jeon:  
tae....

Jimin:  
BETRAYAL 101.  
BYE.

Jeon:  
Imma just cry myself to sleep.  
but hyung.  
I'll try my best to help you out.  
maybe one of you can meet that piece of shit and sort this out.   
it's around midnight so there's no chance of the paparazzi catching you.

Tae♡:  
Papa's pizzeria?   
I lost that gaeme in the eight round.   
some chloe bitch didn't blike   
her order and shit.   
but I swear I make the best poizzas. 

Jimin:  
Jeongguk's right.   
I'll talk to Joon about this.  
and yeah, before this   
drunk bitch does smth,   
put him to sleep.   
and give him a   
bite of lemon before sleeping.

Jeon:  
yeah, thanks! take care Jimin.

Tae♡:  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Jimin:  
somebody please collect him

Tae♡:  
Its either meH or Hoseok hyung who's gonna get dicked down tonighyt, there's seokjin hung and Namjoon hyung too-

oh wIAt

Namjoon already fuckrd up.

Jeon:   
I'm trying to sleep you donkey.

Jimin:  
get Jesus on the phone

×××

"Namjoon..." Jimin called, taking his friend's advice this time. upon receiving no response, he called out for him again, but he was met with silence. he went to the balcony, finding the place empty. "Namjoon, where are you?"

he pouted while searching for the manager, but he found a note on the table which said, 'you go home, I have some work.' 

he was tired. of everything.

×××

Namjoon took a brisk walk. a walk to the hospital where dea was admitted. he walked in, sucking a deep breath, memorising whatever he wanted to tell her. he was so eager to get this done with. he walked past the receptionist, who was calling him. one of the doctors looked at him and gently told him to go to the receptionist first. 

he was in a haste. he ran to the receptionist, who smiled softly at him and took out a book to register his name. 'i don't have the time for all this.'

"sir, your name?"

"Nam- Nathaniel." he breathed out

"and who have you come to meet?"

"Ch-Choi Dea..."

"any relations?"

"A friend."

"first floor, room 23A" the woman spoke softly, but Namjoon quickly ran to the lift and kept attacking the buttons, until the machine arrived. luckily there was nobody inside, else he would've pushed someone. the smell of the hospital abused his nose, even with a mask on, but he didn't care about all of that.

'don't rush. stay calm. do it for Jimin. do it for Jimin. do it for Ji- no, do it for yourself.'

'why am I even thinking about him.'

he chose to be selfish, but his choice was being interrogated by an unknown feeling, which felt uneasy at the moment. he just couldn't bring himself to not think about the boy. the lift dinged, indicating that he had reached the floor. "r-room 23A?" he asked a nurse, who pointed at the last room in the corridor. 

some patients were looking at Namjoon, like he had stolen someone's money, because of the way he was running. he gulped and reduced his running to quick steps to the room. he knocked twice and then opened the door, revealing Dea lying on the bed, with a plastered head, and someone whom he didn't really think of meeting, but she was there.

'Miso'

"Yes. get in, bastard." Dea scolded. he didn't fucking care anymore. he closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed she was lying on. he stood beside her, not really knowing what to say. "hope you're doing fine." he said. "you think? my head hurts like a bitch." she raised her voice. he didn't remove his mask, but there was a smirk behind the piece of cloth. 

"but, it's your fault. you shouldn't have harmed Jimin like that." he retorted back, confidently. "What?" Miso questioned, at which dea quickly argued back, "Shut up, it was Jimin who tried to rape me." 

"umm, sorry, I'm not fucking blind." Namjoon growled, literally holding himself back from losing his temper. Miso was confused as hell and she needed to know what was going on, so, she pulled Namjoon to a corner to ask him what happened. 

"What happened, tell me everything." she whispered.

"Apparently, this cute guy called Jimin matched with her on tinder. and they went on multiple dates, because I told him so, but I didn't think that she'd drug his food and try to rape him, and I barged in on time. she was half naked, and she had scratched his chest that he was bleeding," Namjoon told, and miso hissed hearing the line, 

"I pushed her away, but she tried to throw hands on me, so I used the vase on the table to make her unconscious. and... uhm..." miso's eyes narrowed down. "and?" she asked in a very questioning tone. "and... umm.... Jimin and I.... uhh... s-slept... together." he finished, stuttering a lot. 

"do you like him?"

"no-no.... uh-"

"really? then you wouldn't be so shy about it."

"I'm not sure, Miso. he's a college going guy and I don't want to ruin his life. I don't want his name or anything to be disclosed in this scandal, else I'll be regretting this."

"I can and I will believe you, but not the media, because she's said all fake stuff to them." miso sighed, rubbing her forehead. Namjoon's phone started buzzing in his pocket. his face went pale, assuming that it was his mother. when he took his phone out, the hairs on his skin rose. "d-dad...." he choked out.

his thumb lingered anxiously over the green button, not ready for the curses and scolds he was going to hear from him. "pick the call." his friend assured him. he shook his head in fear. he was ready for everything else, but to face his family. "pick it up, I'll manage the rest."

"n-no.... i-" the lump in his throat didn't let him speak. he looked at the contact name, and his whole life flashed in front of his eyes for a second. the buzzing of the phone stopped, relieving Namjoon a little bit. when he looked up from his phone, he saw miso talking to dea. he sighed, and walked back to them.

"you're getting fired, Namjoon" dea says. "finally, I'm gonna get a better one."

"you have no right to fire me...." the man speaks, fear slightly lacing his voice. "oh yes, I do. you broke a fucking vase on my head, remember!?" the actress gets dramatic with her tone, as miso stayed silent. "but-"

"Namjoon, you're fired, as she said. I'm joining the job tomorrow." Miso butts in, motioning the man to go outside. "y-you too?" his breath shakes. the betrayal that he just faced. "m-miso i-"

"get out. be happy that she didn't get you arrested for what you did." the woman sneers at him. he gives both of them a glare, before leaving the room. he walked slowly, with his gaze fixed to the ground as if he was in deep thought. 

his mind was slowly giving up to think anything sane. it was breaking. what will his family think, that family who showered him with so much love and affection? that family which held his hands and taught him how to walk.

and, he'd lost his job too. the person whom he trusted the most, Miso had shown her true colors today. he kept himself from fighting back, because if he did, he would fall deeper into this scandal and ruin his own life, along with Jimin's, which he didn't want.

betrayed, scared, conflicted. Namjoon was all of it. he wanted to cry, but the tears didn't fall even when he tried to. the lump was stuck in his throat, making it hard for Namjoon to breathe. he just wanted to let it all out but found it hard to do so. 

he got back home and sat on the couch with a thud, not before knocking down one of his pet's bowls, trying to get the events in line. it was all too much for him to take in. he gripped his hair and screamed, not too loud, but it could be heard through the house. 'If I could, I would have thrown her into jail.'

he felt a gentle hand being placed on his shoulder. flinching, he looked behind to see a sleepy Jimin holding his Koala like it's a baby. the sleeves of his top went past his little hands. Jimin covered his mouth with his free sweater paw and blinked a few times to get a clear vision. 

Namjoon wanted to fucking cry. jimin was wearing one of his jumpers, which was too large for him. it fell till his mid thighs and he looked so pretty. Namjoon couldn't believe that he could think of these things even after being in such a huge matter, which costed his job.

"y-you didn't go home?" he whispered, the lump in his throat not letting him speak. the boy took a seat beside the taller. "I was too tired to move, and.... umm... I'm sorry, I took one of your jumpers, because I was feeling sticky in my own clothes." he rubbed his eyes, still holding the sleeping animal in his arms.

"It doesn't matter. "

'it does matter and I don't know why.'

"I met Dea, and my previous manager."

"what happened there!?" And Jimin was suddenly wide awake. it was like he never slept. Namjoon was startled, hearing the younger's pitch go high. the older took in a deep breath, unwilling to repeat those events in words. he just shook his head, looking at the calm streets outside the window. "Please tell me, Joon. I need to know."

'joon'

"I..." before he could even start, tears spilled from his eyes, surprising both himself and Jimin. all the younger could do was rub his back, muttering small encouraging words, but nothing seemed to work. "I'm..." Namjoon sniffled, "I'm sorry... j-jimin...." a sob interrupted his sentence. the smaller quickly got up and let the koala go to its tree to sleep.

he ran to Namjoon after filling a glass with water standing in front of his. he patted his head gently, brushing his silky locks. "here, calm down. drink some water." his hand gently caressed the older's tear stained cheek. their faces were close, and Jimin could see the pain his eyes held at that moment.

Namjoon couldn't help but lean into the warmth of Jimin's touch, which he didn't know he needed. he drank from the glass Jimin held for him. Jimin's other hand remained on his cheek, wiping his tears as he gulped down the water. 

the taller looked into Jimin's eyes, finding for something he never thought he'd be craving for, ever again. maybe he found it, maybe he didn't, but his heart skipped a beat. "better?" Jimin's voice felt like Namjoon secured the comfort he needed. he didn't stop staring into the younger's eyes, tears kept falling from his own.

the silence of the night, accompanied with the sound of Jimin's breathing near his ear, and his own heart beating like crazy, Namjoon felt something foreign bloom in his heart, which made him forget about whatever happened, for a split second. it felt like he knew Jimin for a long time.

"tell me what happened." the boy asked with assuring eyes. Namjoon could feel his mind calm down a bit, letting him speak. upon recieving no answer, Jimin wrapped his arms around the taller man, whispering, "everything's gonna be alright." 

Namjoon tightly engulfed Jimin into his embrace, causing him to fall onto his lap. he needed a hug, it could've been anyone, but somehow Jimin made it feel ten times better with his calming aura. he cried in the crook of his neck, being able to smell his coffee body wash on Jimin. 

Namjoon's heart fluttered around in his chest, a pang of possessiveness washing over him, when he realised that Jimin had taken a bath using his body wash, and wore his jumper. "shh, calm down, Joon." Jimin gently ran his hand up and down the older's spine, occasionally playing with his hair, feeling his neck getting wet with Namjoon's tears.

Jimin had cried too. he cried himself to sleep. crying about how his life's going to turn out. he was terrified when he saw that the news was all over the place. he was really scared that his name might get disclosed. he was scared that he'll lose his only friends. 

he was scared that his parents would never ever accept him, since he had problems with them, when he came out as gay. he was constantly trying to fit himself in what society wanted him to. he was constantly telling himself that he's straight and he wasn't attracted to guys. 

he had experienced a whole period of depression when there were people who called him inappropriate names for kissing and cuddling with a guy, named Taemin, whom he liked, in high school. they'd go on dates, where Jimin would lie to his parents, saying that he was just a friend. for him, even holding taemin's hands was euphoric. high school crush. his first and last highschool crush.

he didn't know where taemin shifted to. it just faded away over time.  
he hated to have such a mind, such a body, so he would go around dating random girls and never really end up in bed with them, because of his little secret down there which only few people knew. 

his father detested him. Jimin detested himself, for having a different body, for having an attraction only towards guys. he was bullied through his childhood, for being a different kind. 

he was called a faggot, always was taunted by teachers, "you're so brave for being out." he hated to hear that. he hated to see himself break down again even after building himself up. he'd cry in his room, the days would feel endless, and his only wish was that the night should come soon, so that he could forget the day, atleast for a while.

sleep was no longer sleep for jimin. it was an escape. an escape from reality, an escape to a world where everybody accepted him, loved him, cared for him, his dreams. he would see a man take care of him. cuddle him to sleep. hug him from the back while making pancakes, whisper sweet things into his ear, caress his body with all gentleness.

he let himself dream, but he'd also try to shuck off the thought, the feel, the reality that he was a person attracted to males. he'd lose the grip he had on himself just to wander nack to thoughts about men. until he decided to end it all (or not) by announcing, "I'm not gay anymore." he lived in a lie. he had been living in a lie since then.

he knew it was a lie, but he was forced to live it. he secretly dated woosik but was used by him for his sexual needs, until Namjoon entered his life. 

Jimin hated Namjoon. hated him with all his guts. hated him because he was bringing back those feelings, when he'd see a guy. those tingles when he'd be taken care of, by a guy. Namjoon picked him up, dropped him home, didn't protest when Jimin acted on his instincts.

Namjoon held him with a tender touch, to make him feel comfortable. he had felt it that morning after they slept for the first time. Jimin hated to admit that he felt safe, accepted and secure around Namjoon. something he hadn't felt in a while. yes, his friends did accept him and everything, but that was friendship. 

this was something else he knew, right from his dreams, but he didn't want to point it out or accept the fact because he was scared that Namjoon would break him, leave him. he kept his feelings at bay and didn't let his emotions take over his mind and actions because "I am not gay anymore." he acted tough, rude and arrogant towards Namjoon to throw his feelings away, just for the sake of living a life happily. was he really living a happy life though?

Jimin felt good to be tightly embraced by someone, sitting in his lap. a sense of empathy coursed through them. Jimin tried doing everything to keep his feelings and emotions away, but somehow his thoughts ran back to him. he didn't know Namjoon at all, but still had sex with him. it felt good to him, to be caressed by a man, to be kissed by a man, to assumed that he's owned by a man, after so fucking long.

"I...." Namjoon started, only to muffle a sniffle into Jimin's neck. the younger played with his hair, calming him down. "I lost my j-job." Namjoon let out finally, pulling Jimin closer, unintentionally. a gasp left Jimin's lips, in complete shock. 

"y-yeah.... dea f-fired me... and... her previous manager, m-miso... she was my b-best" he stopped to let out few sobs. "b-best friend. she didn't s-support me. she b-became greedy...." Namjoon finished, only to cry more. "didn't you.... didn't you say anything in return?" the younger asked, patting the man's back, trying to act unaffected.

"I... I didn't want us to fall deeper into this scandal. it could ruin us."

'us'

Jimin's heart skipped a beat this time. us. it did something to him. like, it added a funny feeling to his stomach. 'but he didn't mean it that way right? we're just fuck buddies or something.' 

Jimin softly pecked the Namjoon's ears, which were red from all the blood rushing to the little veins due to crying. "look here." the younger cradled Namjoon's face in his little warm hands and lifted his head. 'tears don't look good on you, for some reason.' he wanted to say, but instead, "you're gonna get your job back. I don't know how, but you will."

he mindlessly ran his thumb over Namjoon's cheekbones, staring into his dark brown orbs. he leaned in to slowly kiss him. this kiss was unlike the one they shared in the afternoon. it was way softer and gentle, like he was a delicate flower. it wasn't rushed, it was mixed with passion and the pain in their heart as their hearts beat as one. 

they didn't even know it. oblivious. oblivious to everything, the pain, the lives they lived, the feelings, everything. without any obnoxious sensations.

'the last kiss I give, from my heart.' 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	25. cold mess.

Namjoon slept peacefully. for the first time in his life, forgetting everything that was bothering him. he slept like a baby, loving the benign warmth Jimin gave him, everything felt just like that morning, when he slept with him for the first time, and he found himself admiring Jimin sleeping like a princess, hugging him close. 

but this time, he fell asleep in Jimin's arms, too tired from crying, too tired from dealing with the scandal. they had slowly moved to his bedroom. "w-what will dad think? m-my mom? m-my s-sister?" Namjoon managed to croak out. jimin just wordlessly stroked his back as the taller man, tried to calm himself down.

he almost felt like he was failing in his mission of bringing his parents back together. he could feel Jimin's fingers draw random patterns on his back, slowly bringing him back to normal, just like his mother used to do. 

his parents were deeply in love with each other, when mrs.kim got pregnant with Namjoon, and that too, before they got married. 

their parents never approved of their relationship, since mrs.kim was from a rich background and mr.kim was from a poor one. overlooking those things, they fell for each other's hearts. they ran away from their homes and they got married at the ripe age of eighteen. Namjoon was born after a few months of their marriage.

mr.kim would work day and night to bring home food for his wife and son sometimes he'd even sleep hungry. Namjoon's dad tried his best to keep his child sheltered from his problems but it would backfire on him, somehow or the other. Namjoon would see just as much his dad did, as he grew up. 

whenever little Namjoon had bad dreams, he'd go and hug his father and tell him about the dream. "what daddy always tell you? straighten up little soldier, stiffen up that upper lip, what you crying about?" his daddy would whisper in his ear. "you got me." those words still rung in his ears.

soon after he turned nine, his dad had to move to another place, and that was when mrs.kim had her second child. they were heart broken. they did not plan it to be this way his mother and his father. But things had gotten so bad between them, because at one point, the pressure got so much that Namjoon's dad would come home drunk and would verbally abuse his son and pregnant wife.

"I don't see us ever being together ever again. Like we used to be when were teenagers." Namjoon could see the pain and guilt in his daddy's voice. "everything happens for a reason." he told himself, holding onto that last string of hope, that he'll find the love and happiness of his dad and his mom and also make his little sister happy. 

he had to join military training at the raw age of thirteen and he excelled in it. he lived most of his life trying to make people happy and satisfied. he knew his father still loved his wife and will come back home to them one day. he was deprived of any kind of love, he could never get used to it. he was glad that he could share these things with his friend Jackson, be it for a while.

stepped into nineteen and a job clicked. bodyguard. for who? Choi Dea, the person he despised, now. he craved for affection, love that he deserved. it was too much for him to take. going years without love and affection, hearing his mom and sister cry on the phone, he hated all this and he wanted to make his family happy.

after becoming a bodyguard, things became a tad bit easier, since he was paid a handsome lot, but the hole in his heart held him captive throwing daggers of loneliness, insecurities, fear. it was like, he was chained to all of this, felt like he was thrown into a room which had only four walls. he was proud of himself that he woke up everyday, pulled himself out of bed, to go for work. 

three years went by, and he secured himself a house, with much hardwork. he hated to be like this but he had to pull through, just for his family. his dad had gotten a better job too. for once, things started to seem a little bit better for the torn family. Namjoon worked here day and night to send his family a good amount of money. 

within two months of securing a house, he got promoted too. promoted to being Choi Dea's manager, since Miso had found another job. he was happy, more than happy with this one, even though Dea would be a total brat, he loved his job because he could send a good amount of money to his parents. 

his sister got the best education, his mother could make beautiful crafts at home and his dad would get to enjoy it himself or go out with his friends or something. but he still wasn't happy, because there was nobody to fill up the void. the void in his house, the void in his heart. it hurt, really bad, to come back to stone coldness of his house. nobody to take care of him, nobody to make him laugh and smile like he's in love. 

nobody to hold hands with, nobody to cuddle with. nobody to sing him to sleep. nobody to play with his hair until he fell asleep with his head on their tummy. nobody to snuggle up and watch a movie with. 'nobody' the word was stuck in his head like glue. he would feel empty, lonely, unaccepted he realised that there was nobody to cement the hole in his heart with their love, until he came across Jimin.

he felt an immediate attraction towards Jimin, which was surprising. it was drawing him in, like a strong magnet. Jimin looked lovely, soft eyes, pretty lips which also spewed a ton of filth. a pretty nose which would blush when he was angry. little hands that almost choked him before, were now holding his face in their warmth, thumbs softly wiping away the tears.

a pretty pink would paint over him, whenever he would blush, or was embarrassed about something. an adorable being whom he didn't know much about, but was surely intrigued by his different personality. he felt a a sense of security whenever he was close to Jimin, he always knew that there was something mysterious, behind those beautiful orbs that he was hiding.

whenever Namjoon saw him, he'd feel foreign sensations hitting him ever so softly, like a weak wave, giving him hope to live for something, someone. he couldn't help but acknowledge the bothersome speed of his heart rate. even now, when the boy kissed him, which felt like a gentle push on his own lips, his heart raced a million miles per hour. 

he liked this. Namjoon liked this feeling of his heart beating so loud and fast for a particular boy, who probably hated him for all this chaos that was brought into his life. when Namjoon first found himself laid beside the smaller man, he could only think of these words.

'if I could hold you and take you home. when at night, your toes touch mine. I'll sing you to sleep, if you were mine to keep.'

he never had the courage to tell them, because, 'i wish I could leave you,,my love, but my heart is a mess.' maybe it was love at first sight? he swore he forgot about everything watching the boy go pliant on his lap, with his cock buried deep inside his cunny, as Jimin bounced on it with the slowest of moves.

magical. Namjoon could feel it in those arms which loosely garlanded around his neck, resting gently on his shoulders, he could feel it in the wobbly kiss, he could feel it in every stutter of Jimin's incessant hips, it felt like he was touching some godly being when he snuck his hands underneath Jimin's jumper (apparently Namjoon's), to wrap his arms around the tiny waist which seemed to drive him crazy all the time.

the unsteady yet gentle but audible breaths that the boy let out in Namjoon's ear felt like he was listening to an angel crying out of pleasure. "Namjoon, baby. I'm about to cum." Jimin whispered ever so softly into his ear before placing open mouthed kisses on Namjoon's nape, a soft voice coming from the back of his throat, sounding like a silent squeal. 

Namjoon grunted, getting a hold of the boy's thick thighs and kneading them softly, while nuzzling into his neck, breathing heavily, feeling his walls tighten around his cock. Jimin's hands combed through the older's locks, gently gripping them, as his hips delicately stuttered with every roll, causing Namjoon to paint his insides with his seed.

lips collided in an ardorous kiss. they moved gently, until Namjoon forget himself. he really didn't know if Jimin was doing all of this to calm him down, or there was really something which he wanted to tell, but he couldn't. Namjoon savored the moment because there might not be many more. he moved very gently, like Jimin was a delicate and fragile dandelion.

even the delicate graze of Jimin's skin, made him feel sparks. his body was pressed against Namjoon's, while their lips danced away in euphoria. the moment was fragile, when he felt his eyelids get heavier. he could make it out, after Jimin parted away from the kiss, heavily breathing onto his lips, before getting off of the older's lap to clean himself up. 

Namjoon was too tired to even move. he did not know what Jimin saw in him, but he could see eyes of surpassing tenderness and calm, a calm like the ocean, like this never happened. surprising. the only thing he could remeber before dozing off was being engulfed in a familiar warmth, pressed against someone's beating heart, as they soothed him down to sleep. he smiled from the core of his heart. 

god, he was so in love.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	26. is that it?

the remnants of night died off as the sky slowly started to become fairer. It started off with a very dark shade of pale blue, slowly gaining colour as the time ticked by. Jimin was looking out of the window while softly brushing Namjoon's locks away from his tired eyes, only for him to squirm and press his body against the smaller even more. the younger's hand walked softly on the older's back.

'why do we look like a couple.' jimin laughed to himself silently. it seemed really funny to him because it seemed like they were friends with benefits, or rather.... enemies with benefits? Jimin didn't know what, but it was only sex between them. 'namjoon for sure doesn't like a freak like me.' 

he could see that the pretty embellishments still twinkled even after there were no signs of the dark night sky anymore. dawn. There was a silence which wasn't disturbing, just the gentle breaths coming from the two bodies laying on the plush bed. one awake, one asleep. It wasn't like an annoying beep in your ear either, it was just the silence, they longed for in their life. 

×××oompa loompa dora×××

Jimin:  
tae I need your help

Jeon:  
he's asleep ssup

Jimin:  
why is he ASLEEP??

Jeon:  
uhhh.... it's literally four   
in the fucking morning, min.   
what do you expect?

Jimin:  
why are YOU awake then?

Jeon:   
does it matter?  
wassup anyways?  
and I have A LOT of   
questions to ask you.

Jimin:  
I know you do...   
but I need Yoongi hyung's  
number ASAP

Jeon:  
××××××××××  
why tho? 👀  
and why is Namjoon hyung  
not attending to   
any calls or texts?

Jimin:  
we're fuck buddies.  
and Joon lost his job.  
and I heard that   
Yoongi hyung is   
dea's company's CEO's   
brother's cousin's son.   
so I needed his number.   
thanks koo.

Jeon:  
that's some Mad relations dayum.  
it's okay Min, anything for you. bUT thanks for calling me Koo... makes me feel lil loved

Jimin:  
marry tae.  
he loves coconuts like you.

Jeon:  
coconuts??????????

Jimin:  
hard on the outside.   
a whole softie on the inside

Jeon:  
awwwww.... thank you hyungie 🥺🥺

Jimin:  
what's those boxes there?

Jeon:  
which box? where?

Jimin:  
the thing after the last word you typed

Jeon:  
🥺🥺🥺🥺

Jimin:  
now I see four boxes

Jeon:  
LMFAO WHICH PHONE DO YOU USE?

jimin just laughed it off and didn't reply to Jeongguk. Namjoon's grip on Jimin's thigh unconsciously tightened a bit.

he blushed when he remembered about last night. how gentle and loving. he loved how Namjoon held him, like he was a fragile porcelain doll, how he gently kissed him, how he didn't order him around for that while. the heat in Namjoon's arms around Jimin's torso, created welding sparks in his poor heart. whipped. fucking. whipped.

when Namjoon hugged him that way, it felt like it had woven their souls in a way that was a bond forever. Jimin really wanted Namjoon's intentions to he the same, but he'd always remind himself that he was nothing more than a hook-up buddy to him.

the birds, started singing their morning song like a soothing and mollifying tune, distracting Jimin from his perturbed thoughts. The vast skies celebrated with a happy brightening as the daughter of the skies took her rightful place in the sky, after she rose from her sleep. 

The chime of the birds amplified, when the sun shed it's warm, golden shafts of rays over the chilly city, standing and smiling proudly as she possessed her position. 

he watched the older man lay calm in his arms. lovely lips, cute nose, soft locks, eyes which cried tears of agony last night but still held a deep passion. a soft tint dusted over his cheeks when he playfully kissed Namjoon's forehead, feeling butterflies in his stomach after he did. 

his legs were still wobbly from last night, but he still kind of managed to get out of bed, without waking Namjoon up, who's head was on his stomach the whole time. jimin walked out of the bedroom, to see his koalas waiting at the window which threw in the warm golden rays of the sun, illuminating the room. he slowly walked towards the kitchen after playing with the pets for a while.

he searched around for flour and eggs to make something since he was really hungry. he gathered the necessary items, mixed them in and made a pancake batter, enough for two people. Jimin lit the stove, keeping the pan over it to heat it up. he sighed heavily, as everything started replaying in his mind. 

the first time he met Namjoon, those small arguments with Namjoon, those short car rides with Namjoon, his dinner with Namjoon and his friends, the first night he spent with Namjoon, the first time he hugged Namjoon and tried to calm him down, the time Namjoon slept in his arms like a baby. 'Namjoon. Namjoon. Namjoon. Nam-'

"mmh" Jimin heard a hoarse voice breath out, as two strong arms wrapped around him, a pointy nose nuzzling into his neck, inhaling his scent deeply. hair tips tickled his cheek, and he could feel his back being stuck to a sturdy chest. "Joon." Jimin breathed out. 

"missed you..." a sleepy sound slipped past the taller's lips, making Jimin's heart beat ten times faster. 'he.... said... that... he missed me?' he could sense a cold nose rub his nape softly before thick lips attached themselves to his neck leaving multiple kisses. 

the smaller's breath hitched, feeling those familiar lips walking ever so softly on his skin. he was slowly sinking into this feeling of being someone's comfort. it was as if none of that scandal happened, as if dea never existed, as if Namjoon never lost his job. 

before they could lose themselves in each other's touch, they tore themselves away from each other. "I'm... sorry..." they both mumbled, after which Namjoon left the kitchen. Jimin could not ignore the butterflies dancing around in his stomach. he felt stupid for leaning into the touch he had been craving gravely.

Jimin quickly made the pancakes and bought them to the table. Namjoon was blankly staring at the television, the fear visible on his face. he was fearing everything now, he didn't want to burden Jimin, he feared his parents' reaction, fear of facing the media, fear of stepping out anymore. 

"have some breakfast." Jimin offered a plate of two pancakes drizzled with a lot of honey and decorated with a few strawberries here and there. "are you not mad at me?" he asked the smaller, utterly confused about Jimin's reaction to this whole ruckus. "it was partly my mistake too." the younger replies forking a piece of the pancake and stuffing it into his mouth.

"how is it your mistake? I mean, it... it was me... who forced you to go on further dates with-"

"are the pancakes good?" Namjoon's interrupted. he doesn't know why did Jimin do that but all he could do was nod, and not bring that up again. if it was someone else, they could have been a whole mess and would make this situation even worse, but he was so fucking glad that Jimin didn't cause a ruckus, but waited patiently for everything to die down and get solved. 

the morning was silent. they both just sat around, nothing was awkward between them. Jimin felt a wave of confidence hit him, also that the silence might have been comfortable, but it had him killing until now. "I'm going to my dorm." he announces, grabbing Namjoon's attention. 'please stay. I need you.' he wanted to say, but all he could muster up was an, ,"Okay. take care. and text me when you reach home."

"as if you're going to check your phone." Jimin chuckles darkly, in a way which was far from Namjoon's liking, while wearing his panties and jeans. something was fishy. "okay... take care." Namjoon muttered, hurt. the door clicked close and he could hear Jimin's foot steps fade away. "fuck, what are you doing to me, Jimin." he groaned to himself, running his hands through his locks.

"goddamn, I miss him already."

×××

"hello, yoongi hyung?"

"yes, who's this?"

"it's.... it's Jimin. Taehyung's friend." the boy huffed and puffed as he talked on the phone. 

"yeah, wassup min?"

"I just wanted help."

"okay, but-"

"before you ask anything. I'll tell you what's the truth. so you know that Namjoon was responsible for picking me up and dropping me for the dates with dea, right?"

"yeah, I'm listening." the younger heard Yoongi's robotic voice from the other side of the line sound patient with a hint of eagerness. he could also hear Taehyung, Jeongguk, Seokjin and Hoseok chatter away in the background.

"yeah, so it was our third date and Namjoon forced me into it, and I agreed because I might or might not have a crush on him, but that's out of question. so, I took tae with me on the third date, since I didn't want to be alone with that excuse of a human, and a big fight broke out between her and tae." Jimin breathed heavily as he walked towards his dormitory.

he heard the older hum from the other side of the line telling him to continue, "yeah, then uhh... tae stormed out of the restaurant, followed by me, and in the midst of my disappearance, Dea added some arousal drugs to my soup."

"oh my gosh, okay."

"then... uhh.... dea took me to her place... and.... and tried to... use m-me to her advantage.... b-but... Namjoon came in on time and tried to stop her. he broke a vase on her head and she fell unconscious."

"is that all?"

"y-yeah, hyung.... that's... that's all."

"I feel like you're hiding something that's a major part."

"does accidentally sleeping with him multiple times count?" Jimin spoke in one breath, a shiver shooting down his spine, and ears reddening while he fiddled with the keys of his dorm door. 

"what!?" an expected reaction. "you... you slept with him?" Yoongi's voice was filled with slight shock, like he had a vague idea of all this happening, but didn't really expect it to happen. "y-yeah...." Jimin's voice grew thinner by the moment. "and... h-hyung... I need help." 

"yeah, what?"

"I heard... that you're a relative of the CEO of Dea's company. I want to talk to him, because I think, I'm the reason why Namjoon lost his job." Jimin let out a little sob, he didn't know why, but his mood quickly changed, already missing the warmth that he felt when he was with Namjoon.

"first of all, Jimin. Stop crying. Second of all, why did you agree on further dates. and sleeping with Namjoon multiple times? is this some snapchat streaks you both are doing?" Yoongi scolded and Jimin had no choice but to sulk down against the door, crying because he was confused whether to fire up against Namjoon, or take this slowly and calmly. 

he was stuck between focusing on himself and have his focus always wander away to Namjoon. he was in a quandary between letting himself fall and pulling himself away from the hole of love. he didn't know what to do, was it too late to get out of the hole or was to too early to fall in?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
